


A Star Wars Fairy Tale: Empire

by starwenn



Series: A Star Wars Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Alternative Universe - Rapunzel Elements, Alternative Universe - Sleeping Beauty Elements, Bounty Hunters are Huntsmen, Droids are Human Servants, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Awakens and Rebels Cameos, Horse!Chewbacca, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwenn/pseuds/starwenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the evil Empire drives them from the snowy Kingdom of Hoth, Luke Skywalker returns to the Dagobah Swamps to complete his Force Knight training, while Princess Leia and Han Solowolf journey to the Kingdom of Kashyakk to visit the Wookie horses who live there. But the Black Knight Darth Vader is determined to capture them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The franchise (and some of the dialogue) belongs to George Lucas and the Walt Disney Company. I just got back into this fandom after more than a decade away and decided I wanted to play, too.
> 
> One of the many inspirations for Star Wars was beloved fairy and folk tales and older pulp fiction. I decided to go back to the source, so to speak. Among the stories I'm borrowing ideas from are “Tarzan,” “East of the Sun and West of the Moon,” “Baba Yaga,” “Sleeping Beauty,” “Sweetheart Roland,” “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,” “Hansel and Gretel,” “Rapunzel,” “The Girl Without Hands,” “King Arthur,” and “Robin Hood.”
> 
> This is based around the Original Trilogy, though a few characters from Star Wars: Rebels and The Force Awakens have cameos. (Including a few Rebels characters who appear in this chapter - can you spot them?)

Once upon a time, in a world very far from hours, there lived a young knight, a princess with no kingdom, and a gypsy thief. Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, and Han Solowolf had rescued each other, and the valiant Rebels of the Woods, from the evil Kingdom of the Empire and its demon ruler, Lord Vader. The two men and the old Master Force Knight Sir Benjamin Kenobi had freed the princess from her wicked father, but at the cost of Kenobi's life. It took Luke's kindness to a group of mistreated dragons and Han's sudden change of heart about leaving his new friends to send Vader back to the Parched Mountains and drive him from the Enchanted Woods.

Avoiding the Empire's troops, the Rebels fled deeper into the Enchanted Woods. The Woods knew all, heard all. It was the embodiment of the Force, in all its manifestations. It knew the Rebels wanted to restore order and balance to the Kingdoms. The Woods would protect them. 

The Empire's legions kept hounding them. Even without the Sith Dragons, they had vast fleets of men and battle carriages at their disposal. The Rebels, however, had resources that were just as important – wit, determination, and a knowledge of the Woods and its nooks and crannies that the city and mountain-based Imperial Army lacked. Imperial nobles were terrified of traveling through the Enchanted Woods, lest one of the Rebel bands attack them and relieve them of their worldly goods.

After the discovery of their camp in the Kingdom of Yavin, the Rebels had been forced to flee to the remote Kingdom of Hoth. The northernmost of all the Kingdoms, it snowed for ten out of twelve months of the year, and the ice almost never melted. It was a frigid, dangerous land...but one that was perfect for a band of outlaws who didn't wish to be found to do their business. 

Brendol Hux Sr, Earl of Rowling Estate in the Kingdom of the Empire, was on his way to Bast Castle in his heavily armed carriage. It was filled to the very top with tax money collected from the citizens of the Kingdoms of Hoth, Lothal, and Corellia. “I don't mind telling you, sir, that I'm not crazy about us bein' out here,” his driver fussed. “You don't know what'll get ya in these woods. They say they're magic. And there's those Rebels...”

“I'm not concerned about the bloody Rebels,” Hux claimed. “I'm more worried that we won't get this to Bast Castle treasury by nightfall.”

That was when Hux heard the thump. A tree had fallen in front of them, blown to the ground by the howling winds. “Would one of you see to that?” the tall, red-haired man called from under his three fox fur blankets. He heard movement, then thought he heard something leap on top of the carriage. A head swathed in gray scarves poked in. Hux thought he saw wisps of scruffy cinnamon-brown under the thick fabric. “Don't worry, Earl, we'll have this ol' log of yours out in a jiffy.”

Hux squinted. “Are you...new here?”

“Uh, yeah,” the man said quickly. “Just started a few days ago.”

Hux thought he heard movement in the back of the carriage, and a female voice. “What's taking so bloody long?”

Another head popped in. This one belonged to a much smaller trooper in white armor. “We thought we saw bandits out there, sir!” the trooper said with a voice that was oddly high for an Imperial soldier. He seemed almost boyish, and much too small for a fighter.

“Bandits?” Hux groaned. “Wonderful. That's all we need. If I don't get this shipment to Bast Castle by tomorrow, Lord Vader will squeeze the breath out of me.”

The driver in gray climbed into the carriage as more movement was seen outside. “Hey, nice place you got here,” he chuckled. He picked up one of the fur blankets. “Is this real?”

Hux grabbed it back. “Yes, it is real, and I would thank you not to handle it!”

The man put his hands in the air. “All right, all right, your Imperial-ness. Don't get your nose in a snit. I was just admiring quality merchandise.” 

That was when the man was hit in the head with a snowball. More snowballs were hurled into the carriage from the tree-tops. “It's an ambush!” The man ducked out. “We'd better get out of here!”

“Wait!” Hux was too busy ducking around flying snow to realize that not only did the man take his fur blankets, but he'd stolen the sapphire ring he wore as well. “What are you doing?”

A smaller figure in gray, this one wearing a shapeless gray hat over velvet-brown wisps, with large dark-brown eyes, addressed him. “Sir, we've located the bandits,” they said in a voice that sounded strangely feminine. “We're pursuing them into the Woods.” He swore he heard someone saying “Come on, Your Worship, we've got the loot!”, but it was muffled by the falling snow. 

Another head poked inside. “Hey, this is really nice!” This soldier was even shorter than the last and had distinctly bluish hair under the muffling gray scarves. “You have a really fancy set-up, sir.”

He was joined by a slightly taller soldier in pink-ish armor. “Could use a little color. Maybe a splash of orange here, a little lime-green on the ceiling...”

“Children, please.” A taller soldier – Hux swore he saw a brown bun poking out from under the helmet – pulled the other two away. “Sorry, sir. New recruits. They're very excited about working with you.”

Hux reached for his fur blankets, only to find that they weren't there. “Have you seen my...” but the men were gone. 

The driver looked in. “We've moved it, sir. We're ready to move on.”

“Please do so!” Hux exclaimed. “I don't like this. Something doesn't seem right.”

“Er, yeah.” The so-called driver pulled out. “Ok everybody, let's move 'em out!” But instead of climbing onto the carriage, the man pulled the fox blankets over his shoulder and leaped onto a huge, shaggy brown stallion instead. 

Leia rode up to him on her golden stallion as the carriage lurched off. “Did you really need to do that? The tax money will be more than enough to pay for food for the starving villagers of Lothal three times over.”

Han unwound the stifling scarves and ran his fingers over the fox blankets. “Do you know how much these would bring in the open markets, Your Worship? I still have to pay back Jabba, you know.”

A woman with long pale braids that almost seemed greenish in their cast drove her carriage past them. “Save the arguments for when we get back to camp. It seems like all you two ever do is fight.”

Han smirked at Leia. “Her Worship enjoys it. It gives her something to do.”

Leia glared at him. “I have plenty to do without you causing trouble.” She turned to the other woman. “Hera, get your group back to Camp. Captain Solowolf, Commander Skywalker, and I will take this money to Lothal to purchase food and supplies for the villagers.”

Luke, pulling off his Imperial armor, shook his head. “I can do it, Leia. It'll be easier with just one person.”

The man with the knot in the back of his head agreed. “He's right, Your Highness. A group may be detected, but one person buying food is far less obvious.”

She nodded. “All right, Kanan.” Leia turned to Luke. “You be careful. We don't know what's out there, and the snow is getting worse.”

Han smirked. “Yeah. The big, mean snow monsters might get ya.” His horse Chewbacca let out a snort. 

“I can take care of myself.” Luke turned his snow-alpaca around. “I'll see you in a few hours.”

Han shook his head as they rode in the opposite direction. “I hope that kid knows what he's doin'.”

“He's gone on supply runs before.” Leia pulled her heavy white cloak around her shoulders. “He'll be fine.”

“Yeah, but he always had one of us with him.” 

Leia looked over her shoulder, making sure the rest of the Rebels were right behind them. “If he can deal with dragons, he can deal with snow monsters.”

They arrived at the Rebels' camp. It had been dug into a series of ice caves in a clearing in the Woods. They'd been here for nearly six months, and so far, the Imperials hadn't been able to find them. Leia only hoped their luck held. They'd spent the last three years been driven further and further into the Woods, away from the ever-expanding Imperial territory.

They were greeted by General Carlist Rieekien, once one of the Kingdom of Aldran's top military advisers, now one of the heads of the Rebels In the Woods. “It's good to have you back,” he said as Han and Leia climbed off their horses. “Did you get the money?”

Leia nodded. “Luke's taking most of it to Lothal now to buy food and clothes for the villagers there.”

“General,” Han started, “I have to leave. I can't stay here any longer.”

Rieekian frowned. “You're one of our best archers and horsemen, Solowolf. I hate to lose you.”

Han shrugged. “If I don't get that money I owe to King Jabba soon, I'm a dead horseman.”

Rieekian shook his hand. “I wish you luck, Solowolf. That kind of mark's not easy to live with.”

“Thank you, General.” Han turned to Leia, who was just giving him the same glare she had on the ride there. “I guess this is it, Your Highness.”

Leia nodded coolly. “That's right.”

“Now I know why they called you 'the Ice Princess' back in Aldran,” Han snapped. 

Leia sauntered up to him. “You think you're the one to supply some heat?”

“I would if I had the time.” He started towards the Falcon. Leia followed him. 

“Han,” she started, “we need you. The Rebels need you...”

Now Han was the one glaring. “Please, Your Worship. I don't want to hear any more about how important the Rebels are to you. Do you ever think of anything besides your cause?”

“Do you ever think of anything besides yourself?”

They had been going at each other in the same fashion for years. For all the bickering, Leia admired Han's courage, his strength, and his devil-may-care recklessness in the face of danger. Han was amazed by Leia's integrity and her incredible will. Trouble was, not only would neither of them admit it, they just as often got on each others' nerves. Like now, for instance.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he said with that famous lazy grin of his. “I think about many things. You, for instance.”

Leia didn't want to admit how she found that grin utterly captivating...and completely annoying. “I thought the only thing you loved was money.”

Han continued to smirk at her. “I can't have something else? There has to be a reason for you to be following me. Afraid I was going to leave without giving you another kiss?”

She was about ready to forget her royal upbringing and hit him harder than she had at the ball. “I'd rather kiss that pile of fur you generously call a horse!”

“I could arrange that!” He stormed off, yelling “You could use a good kiss!”

Even as they fought, Luke was in a more dire predicament. He had made it to Lothal Village, where he used part of the tax money to purchase food and clothing for some of their poorest residents. Lothal had once been a very pretty village on the edge of the Hoth and Danton kingdoms. The Empire's taxes had hit them hard, and now most residents were starving, barely able to survive on day-to-day rations. 

It was coming home where he ran into trouble. He was riding a snow-alpaca, one of the furry beasts reared in Hoth for transportation, when he was knocked senseless by an enormous white Wampa, one of the fearsome carnivores that lived in the ice caves in the mountains above Hoth. Luke awoke to find himself frozen to the wall in one of the caves! He was grateful he could move his arms. His legs were coated in ice and unable to move a single step.

He managed to pull out his sword and cut himself free from the ice just as the Wampa shuffled in. Luke tried to reason with the creature, but it was frenzied with hunger. It was only in tune with the Force so far as the Force could lead it to its next meal. It didn't care that this small thing wanted to talk to him. It just wanted dinner. It lunged for Luke, long, furry arms outstretched. Luke hacked at the arms, cutting one off. It ducked away, just as Luke hurried out of the cave...and into a blinding snowstorm.

Luke remembered little else for nearly a week. He later recalled swirling snow, and temperatures so cold, he could barely feel most of his body, even under the patched wool clothing he wore. He'd just collapsed into the piles of ice crystals when a voice stood out in his head. “Luke,” old Sir Benjamin Kenobi stated, “Luke.”

“Ben?” He gasped. He thought he saw the outlines of a figure...a white and blue figure who greatly resembled his former Force Knight master.

“You will go to the Dagobah Swamps. There you will learn from Yoda, the great Force master sage.”

“Ben, please!” Luke tried to reach for him, but he was exhausted. He heard another voice...one that distinctly sounded like Han Solowolf's...before he fainted.

When Luke awoke in the camp's medical cave, the first things he saw were his dear friends Han, Leia, Arthur the mute blacksmith, and Cecil, the former butler turned translator and adviser for the Rebels. Han had even lead his beloved Wookie Stallion Chewbacca into the room. 

“You look great, kid!” Han exclaimed. “Strong enough to pull the wings off a Sith Dragon.”

Luke smiled gently at him. Leia had told him Han was on his way to the Kingdom of Tatoon when he found Luke and returned him to camp in his much-repaired carriage, the Falcon. “Thanks to you.”

The gypsy thief smirked. “Keep in mind I've saved your rear twice, Junior.” He turned to Leia. “And I'm sure you're thrilled to see me.”

“If you can call it that,” Leia sniffed. “General Rieekian said it's too dangerous for anyone else to leave until the blizzard has subsided.”

“I think you're just can't bear to let my beautiful self out of your sight,” Han said with a grin. Luke rolled his eyes behind him. Han and Leia's bickering had been amusing at first, but after three years of their constant fights, he was ready to lock them in the back of the Falcon and let them be done with it.

Leia narrowed her eyes. “Shows what you know, Arrow Head.” She glared at them. “I'm not in love with anyone. You know, I was doing just fine, until you two horse jockeys came riding into my life. I don't need either of you.” She stormed off.

“Han,” Luke said with a sigh, “won't you two ever stop carrying on like five-year-olds?”

Han made a face. “I will if she will.” Chewbacca nudged him, whinnying. “Well, she's acting pretty childish, too.”

Luke sighed. “She's a really nice girl, Han. She's always been good to me. You should give her a chance.”

“I have given her a chance,” Han grumbled. “She thinks she's too good to give me a chance.” He patted Chewie's back. “Doesn't matter, anyway. As soon as this storm blows over, we're on our way to Tatoon.”

Luke smiled wanly. “Good luck, Han. May the Force be with you.”

Han tried to give him his usual grin, but it was rather lopsided. “You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia, and Cecil escape the Empire, while Lord Vader addresses his master for the first time.

As it turned out, everyone would be leaving sooner than expected. Ever since his defeat in the Enchanted Woods at Yavin, the half-demon war lord Vader had been obsessed with finding his daughter and the two men who had aided her and the Rebels during the battle. The boy who lead the dragons had particularly captured his attention. There was only one way he could have turned the Sith Dragons against him, and that was with the Force. He'd felt a strange ripple in the Force at the ball, one that wasn't Leia or old Sir Kenobi. He'd never felt powers that were so raw and untapped, yet so strong. He had to have them.

He'd had his best spies find out more about those young men in the three years since the Sith Dragons left the Kingdom of the Empire. They'd discovered that the archer was Han Solowolf, a notorious thief and trader. The boy's name was startlingly familiar – Luke Skywalker. It was a name he hadn't heard in decades, not since he...not since his Padme left this world. This Skywalker was a humble farmer's nephew who had come to Aldran to get a job and had been befriended by Kenobi and Solowolf. 

“Sir,” Brendol Hux Sr. was whining, “this is the fourth time this month Rebels In the Woods have attacked us. We lost more than fifty thousand credits worth of tax money!”

Vader was only half-listening. “You said you were attacked in the Kingdom of Hoth.”

Hux nodded. “Yes, on the outskirts of the Enchanted Woods. I knew it was too dangerous to pass through there. We should have gone through Coruscant. It's far safer. You shouldn't be so reckless...”

That was when Hux began gasping. “I want results, not your complaints.” Vader clenched his fists. Hux dropped to his knees. “Who attacked you?”

“Don't know...” Hux gasped. “Looked like my men...they weren't...don't know what happened to my men...” He grabbed at Vader's fingers. “My Lord...please...my wife is with child...she needs me...”

Vader finally dropped him. He nearly ended up on the floor. “I have even more need of you. Alert Captain Needa of the Guardsmen that we're going to attack the Kingdom of Hoth, near Lothal Village.”

“Yes...sir...” Hux managed to gasp. 

Vader strode out to prepare the men. He sensed Skywalker's powers. Like his daughter's, they were strong, even stronger than hers, but untapped. Kenobi had tried to turn the boy from him, but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't lose this apprentice. He would train him and Leia, and they would join him at his master's side. 

First, however, he had those infuriating Rebels to drive out of the forest and into the open, and that meddling Solowolf to contend with. His men said that Solowolf was seldom seen without Skywalker or Organa, and they were seldom seen without each other or him. They always worked in tandem. He would have to find a way to separate them. They would be more vulnerable without the gypsy's protection.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was little warning. Luke and Leia sensed Vader's presence before most others...and the Woods sensed it before them. The snow-coated branches shook. Icicles fell into the snowdrifts, their needles making musical tinkles in the clear, crisp air. Snow foxes and squirrels dove into their trees and holes, growling and chattering at the intruders. 

“General,” Leia insisted, shivering as she entered Rieekian's cave. “we have to evacuate. The Kingdom of the Empire found us. The Imperials are on their way.”

“Are you sure?” Even as Rieekien spoke those words, horses rode into camp. Luke had said he felt well enough to lead Wedge and some of the others in another carriage raid. Leia regretted letting him go now. None of them were in good shape. Luke had Dak laying on Tauntaun. Wedge was nursing a wound that clearly once had an arrow in it. 

“It was a trap.” Wedge winced as he climbed off his horse Rogue. Leia and another woman helped Luke with Dak. “There were at least sixty men in that carriage, and we saw more coming.”

Luke nodded. “Including Lord Vader. I saw him in the air. He'll be here any minute.”

Rieekian nodded at Leia. “Give the evacuation order.”

Han didn't care about evacuations. He was working on the Falcon with help from Arthur the Blacksmith. Arthur's friend Cecil occasionally threw in his two credits. “At least the wheels look better now. Hopefully, those nails of yours will keep the passenger's side door on. Thanks, Art.”

Arthur's fingers flew. Cecil nodded. “Arthur says he appreciates being able to help. He knows how you feel about this vehicle. It's been too long since we worked on a carriage that wasn't Rebel-issue.” Arthur rolled his eyes at Cecil, his fingers somehow looking annoyed. “Well, I worked on it, too! I handed you the tools! That's hard work. You keep them in such disarray, I never know where I'll find them. I once found the hammer in a stew pot! Thank goodness it wasn't near dinnertime.”

“All right, you two, enough.” Han had gotten used to their constant bickering by now. For all their fussing at each other, Han had to admit he was almost starting to like them. Arthur was even teaching him some of the Language of the Mutes. He might be able to get some new customers. 

“Han!” Luke rode over on Tauntaun, his few possessions slung in saddlebags. “We're evacuating camp. Vader's on his way with half the Imperial Army.”

“Damn.” Han threw the last wrench into the Falcon. “Good thing I was on my way out anyhow.” He saw how pale the young man looked. “You all right, kid?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah.” Chewie nudged him, whinnying. The Wookie Stallion adored Luke and Leia like they were his own colts. Luke scratched the horse behind the ear and fed him a sugar cube. He turned to Han and smiled. “Thanks again for saving me.”

“Anytime.” Han patted the younger man on the shoulder. “You be careful, kid.”

Luke nodded. “You too.” He headed off into the caves on Tauntaun. Han frowned and went in the opposite direction. He'd hoped Leia had already left. He heard rumbling outside the caves, even as he and Cecil hurried down the halls.

Leia was in Rieekian's cave, giving orders to the remaining staff to evacuate. The sounds of arrows and cannonballs from battle carriages could be heard outside. One ball blew through the roof, shattering everything around it, including a great deal of equipment. “Your Worship, I heard the main cave's been hit.”

“Why are you still here?” Leia snapped. “You were given your clearance to leave nearly an hour ago!”

“Solowolf is right, Your Highness,” Rieekien added. “I'll be leaving here myself shortly. The first carriages will be out in a few minutes.”

Leia nodded. “Keep as many of our horsemen around the supply carriages as possible.” 

That was when a second ball blasted through the wall...and Han heard the sound of booted feet and breathing that closely resembled that of a snake. “Come on. That's it. We have to go.”

They tried to make their way towards the main entrances, dodging falling balls, arrows, and icy debris. Leia heard the ball coming before Han did and managed to pull him down with her as it shattered the ceiling and walls around them, causing most of the cave to collapse.

When the dust cleared, they were thankfully unhurt, but the cave was filled to the top with jagged pieces of ice. Han shook his head. “We'll never dig through that. I'll have to get you out on the Falcon.”

“Are you crazy?” Leia followed Han to the carriage storage cave. “That bucket of bolts would never get past the Imperial battle carriages!”

“You'd be surprised, sweetheart.” He was glad Chewie was already hitched up to the Falcon. He reached into the back of the carriage and grabbed his longbow and arrows before leaping into the driver's seat. 

“Wait for me!” Cecil hurried towards the Falcon as fast as his long legs could muster. “I was blocked from the other carriages by the cave-in. I don't want to be left to the snow monsters or the Imperial Army!”

“Will you just get in?” Leia wrenched the back door open, threw Cecil in head-first, and shut it again. She jumped into the driver's seat alongside Han, just as they heard arrows thumping into flesh and snake-like breathing.

Vader arrived just in time to see Solowolf's aging gypsy carriage fly out of the cave. It plowed through soldiers and Rebels alike, Solowolf getting off a few shots at his men as the vehicle bounced over the snow. The Wookie Stallion was so quick and agile, no one could catch up with it. Several carriages hurried after them. All Vader could do was watch as the carriage disappeared into the snow-laden woods. 

“I want that carriage followed,” Vader demanded. “Bring me the Princess and the Wookie Stallion unharmed. Do what you wish with Solowolf.” The troopers bowed and hurried to their long, heavily armed battle-carriages, fearful of what the half-demon warlock would do to them if they disobeyed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han drove them deeper and deeper into the Enchanted Woods, his horse Chewbacca galloping as fast as his hooves could carry them. 

Leia looked over her shoulder. “There's three battle carriages coming right after us!” 

Han flicked the reins harder. “I can't get Chewie to go any faster in this deep snow.” He frowned as Leia climbed into the cart. “What are you doing?”

“I'm looking for a comb.” She pushed past Cecil, who was trembling on Han's bunk, and opened up a trunk. She tossed out various bits of clothing and accessories until she let out a “Perfect!” She pulled out a long wooden comb with sharp teeth. 

“Hey!” Han exclaimed as she poked her head out of the cart. “That's my only comb!”

“The way your hair looks, you never use it anyway.” She concentrated on the comb, then threw it to the ground. The moment it landed, up sprang a grove of thorny bushes that tangled the first carriage so it couldn't move an inch.

Cecil was watching from the back. “Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but there's still two more out there!”

“I'm working on it.” She next pulled out a small mirror, placing a second spell on it. When it was thrown, it became a deep lake. The second carriage tried to drive through, but it became quite waterlogged and sank in the middle.

Han ducked two arrows shot in his direction. “There's one left. You got anything else up your sleeve, sweetheart?”

“I'm looking!” She dove further into the trunk, trying to stay away from the flying arrows. Cecil whimpered, hiding in one of the compartments Han used for smuggling contraband. 

An arrow just barely missed Han's head. “I'll see if I can pick a few off.” He pulled his bow and arrows out from where they were hung on the walls in the cart behind the driver's seat. He did manage to get two men off the carriage while tying the reigns to the driver's seat before Leia emerged again, this time with an old basket. “Put that back,” Han fussed. “I use it for carrying smuggled goods!”

“Han, it's a splintered mess. We'll get you a new one later.” She tossed it into the snow. A grove of small, hardy trees sprang up from the basket, blocking the last carriage. The branches of the trees beat at the men, throwing them and scratching at them until they had no choice but to flee.

“What'll we do, Captain?” The lead trooper asked. “You know how angry Lord Vader will be when he found out we lost them.”

Needa squared his shoulders. He knew all too well how Vader will react. “I will take full responsibility for losing them and apologize to his Lordship myself.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia climbed back into the carriage. “I think that's the last of them.”

“Yeah, for now.” Despite the skepticism in his voice, Han did slow Chewie to a trot. “I wouldn't be surprised if there were more lurking in the snow somewhere.”

Leia shook her head. “They wouldn't go into the Woods. It won't let them.”

Han rolled his eyes. “How do you know how trees and grass feel?”

“It's part of my powers. I can sense it.” Leia shrugged. “I'm not as good at it as Father is, but I can pick up general feelings.”

Han smiled at her, taking her hand. “You know, you did pretty well back there, for a princess.”

Leia did not like him rubbing her hand. “Thank you, but I wish you wouldn't do that.”

“Do what?”

“Rub my hands. They're dirty.”

“Mine are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?”

“Afraid?” She wasn't afraid of anything...except losing control. To him.

“You're trembling.” Han couldn't believe how beautiful she looked just then. Even in the ragged white blouse and leggings the Rebels had pieced together for her from cast-off clothes and old fur, she still seemed as delicate and soft as the snow around them. 

“I'm not trembling.” She couldn't tear her wide brown eyes from him. “I just...I like nice princes. You're not nice, or a prince.”

Han couldn't deny the latter part. “I'm a nice man.”

“No, you're not, hotshot. You're...” But they were kissing before she could even complete her sentence. 

Leia didn't know how long they were kissing. Time seemed to have stopped. It was just the two of them and the muffled rhythm of Chewbacca's hooves in the snow. 

Suddenly, the carriage jolted, then began to slow, scraping on the ground. A rather whiny, very proper dark-haired head in a tattered gold uniform popped out of the side. “Sir, we seem to have hit a rock in the road. The wheel is rather badly bent.”

“Damn.” Han looked over his shoulder. The lower-right-hand wheel was, indeed, dented in several places, thanks to a very prominent rock. Han turned to Leia, only to see her retreat into the cart. “Thank you, Cecil,” he growled at the former butler. “Thank you very much.”

Cecil was immune to sarcasm. “Oh, you're very welcome, Captain Solowolf.” 

Han poked his head in the back. “I think I can get us down to the Woods in the Kingdom of Kashyyak. It'll be easier to fix the Falcon there than in deep snows. Besides,” he gave them one of his famous grins, “Chewie and I have family there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needa was right in thinking Vader wouldn't be happy to hear he lost the Falcon. He was dead by strangulation before he hit the ground. “Apology accepted, Captain Needa,” Vader said as he strode past the man. He didn't accept failure...from anyone.

“Sir,” said another officer as two Bast Castle guards gathered Needa's remains, “King Palapatine has arrived. He demands an audience with you.”

“I will speak to him in my chambers.” He saw the disgust on the man's face. “Have the huntsmen arrived yet?”

The officer nodded. “They're here, Your Lordship.” 

Vader was already making his way across the courtyard. “I'll address them after I've spoken to my master.”

“Your Lordship,” the officer began, “are you sure it's wise to recruit such scum? Most huntsmen are said to be the worst sort of criminals. We don't need their kind.”

“Solowolf is also said to be the worst sort of criminal.” Vader entered the main fortress, the officer struggling to keep up with his long strides. “It takes a thief to catch a thief. There's already a bounty on Solowolf's head. The King of Tatoon wants him. They know his ways better than anyone in the Kingdom of the Empire would.”

The officer finally bowed. “Very well, Your Lordship.” Vader turned towards his tower as the officer made his way towards the greeting hall.

Vader had once shared his chambers with his beloved wife Padme. Back then, Naboo had been a place of happiness and joy. For everyone, that is, but him. As a light-powered Force Knight, he had sworn a vow of chastity...but he'd fallen deeply in love with Naboo's queen, the most intelligent, strongest, beautiful woman he'd ever known. They were secretly married in a small chapel in Naboo's Lake Country. That chapel was among the first buildings he'd ordered destroyed when Naboo became the Kingdom of the Empire and the love of his life saw her last breath. 

He did have one reminder of her. Leia was as wise and lovely as her lost mother, with his strong will and hot temper. She had considerable Force skill, not quite to the degree of Skywalker, but more than average. That fool brother of Padme's, Bail Organa, had begged him to leave Leia alone and let her live her life, without the responsibility of such immense power. But Bail was now gone, ground up in the belly of a dragon. She was all he had now, and he would do with her which he saw fit. 

The room was dark and stuffy. The windows were covered with boards. Not a speck of light showed through them. The furnishings were made of black crystal and heavy, muffling velvet. The walls were lined with old tapestries won from conquered lands that depicted Black Knights successfully defeating their enemies in battle.

Vader felt his master's presence long before he entered the room. Palapatine, King of the Empire and Master Black Knight, was the most powerful being in all the Seven Kingdoms. He was deceptively old and shriveled. The few people who could see beyond the heavy folds of his black cloak were only given glimpses of shrunken hands, beady yellow-red eyes, and a cold, deathless face that was a mass of wrinkles. 

He knelt before the man. “Master,” he said, “there's a great disturbance in the Force magic.” He dared a gaze upwards. “We found the name of the man who turned the Sith Dragons against us. Luke Skywalker.”

“Yes,” the King hissed. “Yes. A very...familiar...name. One that may be useful for us.” 

“His magic is strong,” Vader continued. “Not unlike the magic I feel in my daughter.”

“That reminds me.” King Palapatine turned his penetrating yellow gaze down to his servant. “When I gave you this...power...you promised me something in return. You have not yet fulfilled that promise.”

“I'm sending huntsmen to bring Leia to me.” Vader looked up at the black-cloaked figure. “That weak King Organa filled her head with romantic nonsense. I have no such illusions. She'll be married to you upon her arrival, and we will begin her training. She will make a strong Black Sorceress, and you will officially have the fertile Aldran as part of the Empire.”

“Very good. What of the reports of the Rebels horsemen gathering in the woods near Sullust City?”

“My men are already on their way to see to their capture or destruction.”

“You're doing well, Lord Vader.” The King gave him a small, chilling smile. “Soon the Rebels In the Woods will be no more. Skywalker will be one of us, and your daughter will belong to me.”

“Yes, Master,” was Vader's only reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke wished this Yoda fellow had chosen somewhere else to hide from the Empire besides the Dagobah Swamps. They weren't any more inviting than they had been when they were passing through on their way to the Enchanted Woods after rescuing Leia. Arthur had come with him. He insisted, as least as far as Luke could follow his twisting fingers, that he could be a kind of squire to Luke and help keep his sword sharp and his armor fresh and gleaming. Besides, he had no more desire to be taken by the Empire than his longtime companion Cecil.

He'd already stopped Tauntaun for the night. It was getting darker. He had no idea where he was, or even where this Yoda could be, or what he looked like. All around him, he and Arthur could hear the sounds of animals settling in, snakes slithering, and the large muck-monster that had attacked them a few years before splashing in the waters. 

Arthur's fingers flew. He looked very nervous. Luke didn't blame him. “This place is so spooky.” He shuddered. “There's something...strange...about it. It's like something out of a dream. I don't know. I feel like...”

“How you feel?” Luke's short bow and arrow was out in a minute, aiming for a figure in a withered bush behind him.

Luke glared at the figure. “Like we're being watched.” 

“Away with your weapon,” the little green figure commanded. “I mean you no harm. I am wondering, what brings you to these swamps?”

Luke lowered his bow. The creature was small, barely up to his knee, and as ancient as a lost treasure. He had a pointy little chin, white wisps of hair around his long, arrow-like ears, and large green eyes that followed his every move. He carried nothing but a gnarled walking stick. Luke seriously doubted he could do him any harm. “I'm looking for someone.”

“Looking?” The little goblin chuckled. “Found someone you have, yes?” He began to play with the objects in Luke's saddlebag, cackling with joy. 

“Would you get out of there?” Yoda found a mirror Luke used to reflect light onto objects. Arthur tried to grab it back, but Yoda wouldn't let him.

“Mine! Mine!” the little green goblin yelled, tugging at it hard. “Or I will help you not.”

“I don't want your help,” Luke nearly whined. “I want my mirror back. I'm going to need it to get out of this slimy mud-pit. It wasn't a barrel of laughs the first time we were here.”

“Mud-pit? Slimy?” The creature gave the young knight his most indignant look. “My home this is!”

Arthur finally managed to snatch it from the creature's claw-like fingers, his own plump fingers flying angrily. To Luke's surprise, Yoda's gnarled claws flew right back. From the look on Arthur's face, what he'd signed was not complimentary. “Known to this little blacksmith, I am. Remembers me from the Seven Kingdoms Wars, he does.” Yoda's fingers kept going. Arthur looked like he was going to grab at him, but Yoda dodged him nimbly. “Get along well, we did not.”

“So I see.” Luke was ready to pick them both up and shake them. “Look, little fellow, it's nice that you two are able to reminisce about old times, but we have a lot of work to do.”

“No! Stay and help you, I will!” The little creature looked up at him with his big green eyes. “Find your friend!”

“I'm not looking for a friend,” Luke snapped. “I'm looking for a Master Force Knight.” Arthur snorted, but his fingers remained silent. 

“Yoda!” The creature tapped Luke on the leg with his gnarled walking stick. “You seek Yoda!”

Luke leaned over him, eager. “You know him?”

“Oh, yes. Know him, well, I do.”

The youth looked around him, as if he expected the mysterious Yoda to materialize out of thin air. “Then where is he?”

“Not far,” the creature insisted. “Yoda not far.” He turned to Luke, poking at his leg. “Why must you become Knight?”

Luke was getting more and more annoyed. “A lot of it has to do with my father, I suppose.”

“Ah, yes, father.” The little fellow sat back with his own bowl. “Powerful knight was he. One of the most powerful.”

“How did you know my father? You're just a goblin who lives in the middle of a swamp!” He pushed the lamp aside. “What are we doing here, anyway? We're wasting valuable time!”

The goblin was not looking at Luke now. It's green-eyed gaze was focused somewhere off into the distance. “I cannot teach him. Has less patience than his father.”

Luke's eyes widened when he thought he heard old Sir Ben Kenobi's voice. “He will learn patience.”

And that was when Luke realized who the goblin was. His sky-blue eyes were wide with surprise. “Yoda? You're...Yoda?” Arthur's fingers flew behind him, his head nodding in agreement. Evidently, he'd known who the little goblin was all along. 

Yoda finally turned his gaze back to Luke. The green eyes now seemed weary. “This one, long time have I watched. All his life, he has looked away, to the future. Focus on the now, he does not. Craves adventure, he does. Any Force Knight craves not the adventure.” He poked his stick at Luke's chest. “You are reckless.”

“So was I,” said Ben, “if you remember.”

“He is not ready.” Yoda insisted. “Too old and set in ways to train.”

“I'm not!” Luke looked around for Ben. “Ben, tell him I'm not! I'm willing to learn. I learned so much with you!”

Yoda stared off into the distance. “Will he finish what he begins?”

“I won't fail you,” Luke said to the room in general. “I'm not afraid!”

“Oh, you will be,” Yoda said, knowingly. “You will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the record, yes, Hux Sr is the father of Hux Jr of the Sequel Trilogy. It seems he passed this dislike of people who rebel against the Empire to that son he mentioned...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Chewbacca the Wookie Stallion's family and the very peculiar little sage known as Yoda, and watch as Han and Leia help the Wookie horses...and learn more about each other.

The Kingdom of Kashayyk was the greenest land Leia had ever seen. It was all tall trees, roaring waterfalls, and soft fields. There was a certain magic to it, Leia decided as the Falcon limped down the road. The Force was very much alive here. It embraced them, opened its arms to them. The winds whistled through the trees, their leaves swaying like gowns at a ball. Mushrooms with bright red and white polka-dots sprouted under waving ferns. It reminded her a great deal of what Aldran was like before...well, during her childhood. She hadn't felt this alive in months.

Han had been acting strangely ever since they kissed in Hoth. During the day, he was as gruff and sarcastic as ever, teasing her, mostly ignoring Cecil, and chiding Chewie to move faster. Leia could sense there was something brewing under that arrogant shell. She more than once caught him pulling his blanket or leather vest over her when she shivered on his bunk at night, even though he was sleeping next to Cecil on the floor. He would hold her when she leaned on him while he drove, stroking her thick braids. 

She wondered where he was taking her. He kept insisting it was a surprise. “You'll see when you get there, Your Worship,” was all he'd tell her. “We're visiting family.”

Leia raised an eyebrow. “I thought your family was in the Kingdom of Corellia.”

Han made a face. “My father was a Corellian gypsy, or so the bandits I used to live with said. I don't remember. No idea about my mother. My only real family is here.”

It was more than a week after they'd left the snowy Kingdom of Hoth before Leia discovered what Han meant by family. He seemed to perk up as they drove through a wide lane of trees so old and tall, their thick brown limbs and brilliant green cover seemed to extend forever. The trees formed a canopy over the mossy road. Saucy yellow buttercups and slender white starflowers peeped out from around the trees, giving them a merry greeting. 

Cecil just shivered. “I hope there are no servant-eating wild animals out there.”

Han snickered. “Goldenrod, you're too skinny to make much of a meal for them.”

Cecil made a face at him. “That isn't reassuring.”

Leia sighed. Han and Cecil had been annoying each other during the entire trip. “Enough, boys. Han, when are we going to get to...wherever we're going?”

Chewie looked up, even as she said this. He sniffed at the air, let out a neigh that couldn't have been anything but sheer delight, and picked up his pace. Han grinned. “I'd say right about now.”

They emerged from the forest into bright sunlight. Wild horses, most of whom were large and shaggy like Chewbacca, ran and played and leaped and nibbled and frolicked in the vast meadow before her. The meadow was bordered by a glassy pool ringed with mossy rocks, thick old trees, and bramble bushes dripping with jewel-like berries. The gray-streaked mountains of the Kingdom of Aldran reared majestically in the distance. 

“What do you think, Your Worship?” Han asked her, his grin even wider than usual. 

“It's amazing!” Leia said as she climbed off the driver's seat. “I've never seen anywhere like this!”

Two horses ran over to Chewie, even as Han released him from the reins. The shaggy stallion nuzzled a beautiful tan mare with a long, glossy mane and an adorable, fuzzy, plump colt. Leia laughed as the trio played and nuzzled and nibbled at each other. “Oh Han, they're wonderful. Is this Chewie's family?”

“Sure is. Might say they're mine, too.” Han patted the mare. “This is Malla. The little guy is Lumpy. We visit from time to time, usually when I need a quiet place to fix the Falcon and rest.” He grinned at her. “Hey, Your Worship, how are you with riding?”

Leia was stroking Lumpy, who whinnied happily at the attention. “I've been riding since I could sit on a horse.”

Han gave her that famous smirk. “Wanna race, sweetheart?” He pointed back into the Woods. “To the end of the road and back.” He looked over his shoulder. “How about you, Goldenrod? Up for a race?”

Cecil was petting another colt. “Oh, no thank you, Captain Solowolf. I'm no good at riding. I'd rather admire these fine animals from the ground.” 

“Suit yourself.” Han climbed on Chewbacca. “You ready, Your Worship, or do you need a moment to get yourself a saddle and fancy equipment?”

Leia climbed onto Malla. “I'm ready when you are, Captain.”

Han called to Cecil. “Hey Goldenrod, you can say go and decide who wins.”

Cecil walked over, the colt following him. “Would you stop?” Cecil tried to push the small horse away. “I'm not your mother!” He looked up at Han, bowing. “I would be honored, Captain.”

The moment Cecil yelled “Go!”, the two horses took off like a shot from a cannon! The mare and the stallion galloped down the road, their hooves thundering against the soft moss and shiny blades of grass. Unfortunately, Malla had neither the stamina nor the speed of her larger mate. She soon fell behind. 

Leia concentrated, speaking to the horse with the Force. Come on, girl. Do you want to lose to those two braggarts? 

Malla looked more surprised than determined. You know our language? I thought only the Corellian gypsies and Force magicians could speak the language of horses, and the magicians were all dead.

Not all of them. She grinned. I know where Han keeps the sugar lumps. If you get to the end first, I'll give you the biggest one he has. Chewie won't get a nibble.

She could almost see Malla grin. Chewbacca has told me of sugar. He says it is sweet and crunchy. I would like to try it. 

They were literally neck and neck as they circled back. Leia was surprised at how determined Han looked. Evidently, he took this race more seriously than she did. She wondered if he had ever raced horses professionally.

Cecil was there with Lumpy and some of the other Wookie horses at the end of the road, where the meadow began. They both came flying out of the Woods at the same time, Malla nose-to-nose with her mate. 

Han threw up his hand in delight when he finally pulled Chewie to a stop. “Damn, I haven't had fun like that in ages. I don't think Chewie did either, right boy?” He ran his hand over Chewie's nose as the stallion whinnied in agreement.

Malla snorted. “It's been so long since I've ridden a horse just to ride,” Leia admitted. She looked over her shoulder at Cecil. “By the way, who won?”

Cecil's faintly yellowish face turned red. “I'm afraid I couldn't tell. It looked as if you both came in first.” Lumpy nodded and went to congratulate his parents on their fine runs. 

Now Leia was smirking. “Who's the better rider now, Captain Solowolf?” Malla nudged her mate with a little smirk of her own.

Han rolled his eyes. Leia swore that Chewbacca did, too. “I can tell you're never going to let me live this one down. I'm going to go look at the wheels on the Falcon. Why don't you make a basket, since you lost my last one, and pick us some berries for dinner?”

Leia made a face. “I've never made a basket in my life. I wouldn't know how.”

Han was already on his way back to the Falcon. “Then use your hands. I'll catch us some fish later.”

Leia was not about to use her hands. She found a large wooden bowl in the cupboard in the Falcon and used that. She was sometimes allowed to pick berries from the gardens at Aldran Castle as a child, but she'd never actually had to gather them for sustenance, and not from bramble bushes full of thorns. Her hands were scratched and bleeding and her thick white leggings torn in three places when she made it back to the Falcon.

Han was banging at the dents in the wheel. “If I may venture an opinion, sir?” Cecil began.

“I'm not interested in your opinion, Goldenrod,” Han said from under the carriage.

“Need some help, shepherd?” Leia asked him with a small smirk. 

Han pulled out from the carriage. He frowned. “You don't look so good. Did you jump in the bushes?”

Leia dropped the bowl of berries next to him. “What did you expect me to do? Make them appear?”

Han just smirked right back at her. “You're the one with the powers, Princess.” He handed her a rag. “Why don't you go to the lake and clean those cuts out? I have a poultice I got off an old witch in the Kingdom of Dathomir.”

Leia tossed her head. “I'm fine, thank you anyway, Captain.” She stomped off to the lake. What was with him, anyway? Why did he have to be so damn annoying?

She knelt by the banks of the lake, using another bowl to scoop water and pour it over the cuts on her legs and arms. She then slowly took her hair out of the thick braids that wrapped around her head and draped her hair around her. She concentrated, letting her magic flow through her. The blood subsided; the flesh slowly reformed, scabbed, and vanished all together.

She felt him coming up behind her before she heard his big feet crunching in the grass. “Leia?” 

His breath stopped. She'd never looked more beautiful, kneeling in the grass in her torn white leggings and tunic, her long brown hair flowing around her like a velvet waterfall. She looked like a white angel, a wood nymph, a dream. The water sparkled behind her in the rosy-golden light of the setting sun. Her Earth-brown hair and porcelain skin glowed with a nearly supernatural fire. 

“You...” He tried to address her. “How did you...”

She looked up at him. He held a long wooden rod and another bowl. His hazel eyes were wide, and for once, he looked surprised. “I healed myself.” The young princess ran a slender finger through a lock of brown hair. “My hair has healing properties. It's part of the Force magic, I think. I'm not as strong as Luke, but I can heal small wounds.” She pulled her hair back into the braid crown. “You're lucky you got to see me like this. In Aldran, hair is revered. No man is supposed to see a royal woman with her hair unbound but her husband and the male members of her family, never mind touch it.”

“I can see why.” Han grinned. “That's a nice look for you, Your Worship. You should be getting your pin-up painted for the Royal Aldran Guards.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I should have known you couldn't have romantic thoughts for five minutes.” She stood abruptly. “I'm going to slice those berries.”

Nightfall came, slowly but surely, and with it came the stars. Leia had seen stars in Aldran and while riding with the Rebels, but here in the Wookie Herd's Meadow, with no trees to hide them, they seemed...bigger. Closer. More immediate. Leia felt as if she could reach out and touch them. 

Han's fish were delicious. Leia never tasted anything flakier or more succulent. When she asked him about how he did it, all he said was “I cooked 'em over an open fire, Your Worship.” The berries were enormously sweet and juicy. Cecil spent an hour complaining that his thin belly was about to pop before finally retiring to the Falcon to sleep. 

The young princess lay down on the soft, wooly blankets she and Han spread out in the grass next to the Falcon. She hadn't felt this content in years. Chewbacca was cuddled with his mate and colt nearby, their bodies and limbs seeming to meld with one another. The stars twinkled above, giving off their warm, bright glimmers.

The Enchanted Woods were never so peaceful, so full of happiness. The moon shown down on the trees, giving the leaves a glossy, silver-green glow. Night animals prowled through the bushes, searching for their meals. Leia knew they wouldn't touch them. They could sense her – they knew these humans weren't interested in harming anything besides fish and plants. 

She was just drifting off when something warm and soft was placed over her side. There was the whisper of grass and flowers sleeping for the night as Han lay on the blankets beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, lay his head on hers, and...it felt right. It felt good, safe. Was this love, she wondered? She would never have believed she could love such a stubborn, insensitive, ignorant peasant. But Han was so much more than that. He'd proved it a thousand times over. She didn't protest when he gently pulled her closer to him. 

Han, for his part, was wondering how he'd come to have feelings for this strong-willed, bossy, royal brat. She's so brave, he thought. She lost everything, lost her home, her family, and she barely flinched. Her father is a nut-job of a demon, and she stood up to him. He thought he might love her, if he didn't have to leave. After he got her to the Rebels, he'd return to Tatoon to pay off his debt, and he'd probably never see her again. Jabba held him in an iron grip. He knew what he did to servants who didn't pay him.

For now, they snuggled together, for warmth, Han decided. Yeah, it was kind of chilly out. They fell asleep, listening to the horses' soft whinnies, the hooting of the owls in the Woods, the breeze whistling through the grass, and the sounds of their own gentle, content breathing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the lovers were preparing to sleep, Vader was inspecting the motley group of huntsmen before him. Huntsmen were some of the most feared criminals in the Alliance of the Kingdoms. They worked for whomever would pay them the most. Though most were grimy humans in dirty armor, there were animals among them, demons, and even a mechanical man. 

Vader walked down the line. “You're free to use any method necessary to trap the Falcon and its crew, but I want them alive. Especially Princess Organa and the horse.” He glared at one man in green and red armor. “No arrows in the back, Fett.”

“As you wish.” Boba Fett was the most feared huntsman in the Alliance. He was known for his tenacity and his ruthless nature. No quarry escaped him. No creature received his pity. He worked for crime lords and war lords alike, whomever paid him the most. He wore his green and red armor with its narrow visor, the distinct make of the Kingdom of Mandalore, at all times. 

Vader didn't trust any of these men further than the end of his helmet, but they were his only link to Solowolf. He didn't want to think of that wily thief with the daughter he had planned to give to his King. He had promised the girl for his master in exchange for power, and he would keep that promise. Solowolf was of no consequence. He would sell the gypsy to some slaver who could use a strong back or turn him into stone.

One of his officers bowed before him as the huntsmen departed. “Sir,” he said, “we have reports that the carriage known as the Falcon was last seen going towards the Kingdom of Kashyakk. Shall we prepare your carriage for the journey?”

Vader nodded. “Prepare my carriage, but not to go to Kashyakk. The Light Magic is too strong there. The witch Maz rules in the Kashyakk Woods. She has charms in the Woods dark magicians are unable to penetrate.” He turned to the commander. “That doesn't mean, however, that my men can't get through. The wild Wookie Horse herds in Kashayakk are prized for their strength and speed. I want you and your troop to bring them to me. They would make great prizes for the Empire...and they would lure my daughter and Solowolf. Solowolf's closest companion is one of those animals.”

“Yes, Your Lordship.” The commander bowed before him before taking his leave.

Vader looked out into the suffocating blackness of night in the Empire. Night was when he was most content. It was when his powers were at their height. He dwelled in darkness. It enhanced his magic, gave him power. This was the only time he'd ever felt alive since he was trapped in this suit of armor.

He slowly peeled the top of the armor off, revealing his hideously calloused and burned back and torso. He also revealed his wings, his majestic wings that allowed him to fly. No, he couldn't go to Kashyakk to retrieve his daughter, but he could find Skywalker. The old Force masters couldn't shield him forever. Their magic wasn't as strong during the night hours. This was his time to fly.

Only the night predators saw the bat-like wings slowly appear in a black light. Only the owls noticed as the tall, broad-shouldered figure lifted into the air and soared towards the shining moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke's training was making progress. Yoda showed him how to run and jump in his father's flexible armor. He couldn't believe how amazing the little goblin was with a sword. It took weeks for Luke to even get his sword down, never mind defeat him. He was quick and light-footed. Luke tried to be quicker, surer, stronger, but he often felt like nothing he did impressed Yoda.

He spent his days running through the swamp, leaping over twisted limbs and swinging on vines, or riding on Tauntaun and leaping over fallen branches and muddy patches. He practiced his swordsmanship in the morning, and his magic in later in the day after lunch. Yoda rode on his back, commenting on and criticizing his exercises. He learned how to talk with every animal in the swamps, how to change hostile creatures into something less damaging, and how to change them back. 

Luke couldn't believe the things he learned in the swamps. One day, he was doing his usual run with Yoda on his back and Arthur puffing along behind, when they stopped near a cave. “I feel cold there,” Luke shuddered. “Death.”

“Place of evil, darkness,” Yoda said softly. “Into it, you must go.” He frowned when Luke gathered his sword. “Your weapon. You will not need it.”

Luke ignored him. He felt anger in this place. Fear. Hatred. The cave was dark and clammy. He climbed around the dense vegetation, only to find what he thought was Lord Vader. He heard his breathing. To his horror, the villain turned into a demon, a huge creature with horns growing out of its head, leathery red-black skin, and wings like a bat's. They fought, but it was short...and it ended with Luke's own head appearing in place of Vader's when he cut it off. It was then that Luke realized he wasn't ready for such a confrontation.

Not all of Yoda's training was as terrifying. He truly enjoyed healing. He went out of his way to help the animals in the swamp, tending to their needs whenever he saw one hurt or sick. He healed Arthur several times, usually after he'd attempt swordplay with Luke and would cut himself or drop the hilt of the sword on his toe. 

Lifting and moving things with his mind proved more difficult. Luke practiced on just about every rock, plant, and creature in the Dagobah Swamps that could be moved, including Tauntaun and Arthur, to their annoyance. He learned how to better send things from one place to another.

One day, Luke was working on lifting stones with his mind when Arthur hurried over to them, his flying fingers spelling out an urgent message. Luke and Yoda followed him to the very same pond where he, Han, and Leia had been trapped by the swamp creature several years before. Tauntaun was splashing around, trying to get away from a pair of tentacles that chased her.

“My poor girl! I've got to help her!” Luke started to draw his sword, but Yoda shook his head.

“Help with that, you cannot.” He tapped his head with his claw. “Help with this, you can.”

“Master,” Luke complained, “moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different!”

“No!” Yoda tapped his stick on the ground. “No different. Only in your mind.”

Luke sighed. “All right. I'll do what I can.”

He tried to concentrate, but it was hard with Tauntaun's frightened whinnies and the monster's yell and squishing tentacles going in the background. The poor animal barely lifted a few inches out of the mire before she settled back in, even more stuck than before.

“I can't do it,” Luke wheezed. “The mud is too thick. She's stuck.”

Yoda shook his head and shuffled out to the banks of the mire. He closed his green eyes and concentrated. A sparkling blue light surrounded Tauntaun and the water. The water rippled, then parted in two large waves. It easily carried the wide-eyed horse to the shore.

Luke and Arthur ran to their beloved friend. Arthur stroked her nose. Luke checked her all over. “Anything broken, girl?” 

No, Master Luke, she replied in his head. I'm fine, just shaken. I was almost a meal for that slimy monster! I've never been so happy to walk on solid ground in my life! And she actually leaned over and seemed to kiss the sand beneath her hooves. 

Luke looked over his shoulder at Yoda. “Thank you, Master,” he said, breathless. “I can't believe you were able to do that.”

Yoda just shook his head. “That is why you fail.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han and Leia remained among the wild Wookie herd for over a month and a half. Leia was restless at first. She helped Han with the repairs to the Falcon as best she could. Not only did they fix the wheel, but he showed her how to crush berries and roots to make new paint for the Falcon's sides, how to get the door back on its hinges and hammer the floorboards that were coming loose. Cecil tried to help, but he was hopeless at anything that involved tools. His genius was in organization, not repairs. 

The princess and the thief were slowly growing fonder of one another. They fought, but it wasn't as mean or petty as before. Han could still be a real bear during the day, either teasing her or arguing with her because she knew nothing about repairing a carriage. At night, though, he remained tender, offering her his blankets or leather vest to warm her, calming her disturbing dreams about the night Aldran was destroyed, laying with her on her blanket until she went to sleep.

Leia wasn't looking forward to the time when the Falcon was fully repaired and they would move on. While she did want to rejoin the Rebels and make sure Luke was all right, she didn't want Han to leave, either. Cecil, on the other hand, couldn't wait until the repairs were finished. He said so at least three times daily.

“I cannot wait until that carriage is fixed and we can be on our way,” Cecil whined one sunny afternoon. Leia was hammering shingles made from rough pine bark on the roof. Cecil was supposed to be handing her nails, but he was really fussing as much as possible.

“It won't be too much longer.” Leia hit the stubborn nail as hard as she could. “Han says we'll be on our way in anything from three days to a week.”

“We can't leave sooner?” Cecil handed her another nail. “Like today, for instance?”

“Cecil,” Leia said in annoyance, “I'm not finished the roof yet!”

“Where is Captain Solowolf, anyway?” the tall former butler asked. 

“He said he's fishing.” She rolled her eyes. “It's more likely he's napping.”

“Perhaps I should find him.” Cecil rubbed his stomach. “It is almost time for the noon meal.”

Leia nodded. “I have one more row of shingles to finish, then I'll join you for lunch.”

Cecil nodded. “Very well, Your Highness.” Leia watched him stiffly amble back towards the Wookie Herd's Meadow.

Leia continued to hammer for a few minutes before she felt dizzy. There was something wrong. She could feel it vibrating in the air. She concentrated, trying to feel it. There were men on their way...men and women, too. Members of the Imperial Army. She tried to shield herself and the Falcon, deflect their minds from the carriage's presence, but she wasn't sure how well she did. 

She remained where she was on the Falcon's roof, hoping not to attract attention to herself, as the group, maybe ten men and women, rode down the well-worn path. One of their horses pulled a huge wooden cart.

“I wish we didn't have to be here,” complained one man. “These Woods are full of spirits and evil things.”

A woman laughed. “You silly fool, it's no worse than the flatlands in the Kingdom of the Empire.”

Another woman shivered. “No, I feel it, too. Someone is out there, watching us.”

A second man sounded annoyed. “Don't be a goose. Those are just stories. All we need to do is round up the horses Lord Vader wants, load them into the cart, and be on our way. Vader will give a big reward to the group that brings him the Wookie herds.” 

Poachers! Leia thought in horror. From the Kingdom of the Empire! I have to get to Han! She concentrated, disappearing in a blue light without thinking. 

One of the men saw the blue light. “What was that?” He shivered. “I knew it. There are ghosts in these woods. I heard Force Knights were murdered in these Woods. The Woods were sacred to them.”

“Would you stop that?” His friend said, exasperated. “That's just stories. There's no such thing as ghosts.” They rode on, but the man still felt uneasy, even though he wasn't sure why...

Han was still laying back on his blanket on the banks of the lake when Leia appeared behind him. His eyes were closed, and he didn't appear to be listening to Cecil droning on about lunch and balanced diets. Poor Cecil nearly jumped a mile when she appeared out of nowhere. “Goodness gracious me!” he gasped. “Your Highness, I really wish you wouldn't appear so suddenly like that. It does frightful things to my nerves.”

“I'm sorry Cecil, but I had to get here as quickly as possible.” She shook Han's shoulder. “Han, we're in danger. The horses are in danger. Poachers from the Kingdom of the Empire are on their way here.”

“Huh?” Han looked over his shoulder. “Poachers? What do you mean, poachers?”

“She means people who trap defenseless animals and sell them illegally,” Cecil explained. “There's a thriving black-market trade in illegal pets in at least five kingdoms...”

“I know what it means, Goldenrod,” Han snarled. “What I don't get is what they're doing here?”

“Han, Vader wants the Wookie herds.” Leia frowned. “I wouldn't be surprised if this is a ploy to lure us out of the Woods.”

“Sneaky bastard.” Han smirked. “But we'll just have to be sneakier. There has to be some way to get rid of them without bein' seen.”

“They feel the spirits in the Woods,” Leia added. “They were really nervous about them. Two claimed they weren't, but they were. I could sense it.”

“Spirits in the Woods, huh?” Han's smirk grew wider. “Sweetheart, I just got a brilliant idea.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capturing the Wookie herds was easier to do than she thought at first, Captain Elena Zahna considered. The animals fought and bit, but they had ropes and nets and poultices that would calm the creatures and keep them from running. They looped chains and harnesses around their noses and mouths to keep them from biting. 

“That's all of them.” She looped a rope around one mare's neck. 

“Not all of 'em!” Han smirked, riding right through the group on Chewbacca. “You'll never get this one!”

Captain Elena pointed at Han as he rode towards the water. “Office Dennar, Officer Stokes, go after that man. I recognize his face from the wanted posters. That's the thief Lord Vader is after. There's a huge reward for him!”

The men followed the on their own horses, but Chewie easily outstripped them. He lead them into a clearing, darting behind a small grove of rusty pine trees.

“Let's get him!” Dennar started towards the trees on his black Imperial stallion, but Stokes stopped him. He looked pale and spooked. 

“I don't like this, Tren,” Stokes whispered. “I still think there's spirits in these woods. They say that the blood of every Force Knight slain in the Woods flows under the surface. The Knights want revenge for how they were tricked and killed.”

Dennar rolled his eyes. “Didn't you learn anything in school? That's not how the Force Knights worked! They didn't believe in revenge.” Stokes backed further into the clearing. “If you're going to be a coward, I'll just have to get the reward myself.”

The older officer rode into the clump of trees, his bow and arrow raised. Stokes heard him calling and his horse's hooves for a minute...but suddenly, there was the sound of rustling, and then a strange, low wailing noise, like the wind through hollow reeds, and then, nothing. Not even the sounds of the Woods. Everything was oddly quiet.

“Dennar?” Stokes finally followed him. “Dennar? Are you there?” 

That was when he saw what happened...and he gasped. A small woman, dressed all in white, came towards him. Her gown looked like the ceremonial robes once worn by the Force Knights for special occasions, but it was tattered and covered in crusty, dark-red blotches. A hood hid all but red lips and a porcelain chin. Long, slender fingers with creamy white nails reached for him. She was enveloped by a strange blue glow...one that only surrounded the ghosts of Force Knights, or so the legend said. 

“You killed us,” the spirit whispered. “The Emperor killed us. We died in these Woods, and now...you will die, too.”

“No!” Stokes' eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “No, this had nothing to do with me! I'm new to this! They only recruited me last year!” He backed further away as the female Knight came closer to him. “I thought the Force Knights were only legends! I never hurt one in my life!”

“You're an Imperial,” she whispered as she backed him against a tree. “They were murdered by the Kingdom of the Empire. You're no different than them.”

“No! Honest! I never hurt anyone!” She backed him against one of the pine trees. “Not even those horses! We're just taking them to Lord Vader! He won't hurt them!”

“That's what the King told the For..my people.” Stokes' eyes widened as another ghost, this one taller and wearing an ill-fitting robe, joined her, moaning for all he was worth. “You will pay for your crimes.”

“But...but...I didn't do it!” The moment Stokes backed into the tree, a rock fell on his head. Two hands grabbed him as he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

“Nice work, Your Worship,” Han said as he tied rope around the two prostrate men on the ground. “I didn't know you were such a good actress.”

Leia pulled the hood down as the blue glow faded away. “I'm a politician. I have to act every time I walk into a throne room.” 

Cecil pulled off his hood. “Pardon me, Captain Solo, but what are we going to do about the rest of them?”

Han was tugging off the men's armor. He tossed one to Cecil. “We're going to do some acting of our own.” 

Captain Zahna thought there was something wrong the moment Dennar and Stokes rode back with two Wookie horses. Dennar seemed a bit...broader around the shoulders, and Stokes had gained at least a centimeter or two in height. 

“What took you two so long?” She glared at them. “And why does your armor look like you put it on in a hurry and backwards?”

“Because we did put it on rather quickly,” Cecil began. 

Han grabbed his shoulder. “We've only been here for a year. We're new at this.”

“You're not that new.” Captain Zahna growled under her armor. “Something doesn't sound right here. What happened to the man you were pursuing?”

“We lost him, Captain,” Han said quickly. “He was too fast for us. You know those gypsies.”

“Too fast for you?” The Captain's growl was quickly rising to a scream. “You idiots! You incompetent fools! He's just a stupid thief! How could you lose him?”

“Well,” Han began, “we sort of ran into Force magic ghosts.”

“Yes!” Cecil added, making his voice more and more fearful. “Horrible Force ghosts! They were terrifying! Worse than any campfire story!”

Zahna grabbed Han's arm. “I told you, Stokes, there is no such thing as ghosts!”

Han smirked as sparkling blue lights flitted around the harness and chains of the Wookie horses she lead. “Oh yeah? Then what's that?”

The moment Zahna was distracted, Han pulled out the sword he'd filched from Stokes and held it to her chin. “It's just what I said it was, Captain,” he grinned. “Force magic.”

Leia held her bow and arrow on another officer. The Wookie herd now galloped all over the meadow, chasing Imperial horses and nipping at their owners. “I released the other herds, Han.” She nodded at the horses running helter-skelter behind them. “They're taking care of things.”

“Good work.” Han looked over his shoulder at Cecil. “You see if you can round up the rest of the officers and get them into that cart. The Wookies will help.”

Leia gasped as Zahna pulled out her own sword. “Han, watch out!”

She was nearly too late. Han managed to pull away...but not before Zahna slashed his bare hand. Han dropped the sword, letting out a yell. “You won't take me so easily, gypsy bastard,” the woman snarled. She aimed for his neck this time. Leia started towards him...

But suddenly, Zahna went flying....right into the cart! Leia laughed as Zahna groaned, rubbing her sore rear. Chewie was just coming off his hind legs. Han cheered. “Nice kickin' there, Chewie. If you hadn't sent that lady knight for a ride, I'd be mutton hash right now!”

The remaining Wookie horses were carrying or kicking or nudging Imperials into the cart. Han hitched one of the Imperials' stallions up to the bars. She slapped its flank. “You take these folks back to the Kingdom of the Empire. Tell Lord Vader he failed...but don't tell him who did this. He'll probably figure it out anyway. And don't forget to pick up their two friends who are under the grove of pine trees. They're going to need clothes, too.” The horse nodded before taking off into the Woods. 

Horses of every shape and size were gathering around Han and Cecil. The very largest, a shaggy old stallion, trotted up to the trio. The horses parted for him, lowering their heads reverently. _My name is Attich_ , he spoke in the whinnying language of the Wookies. _I am the Chief of the clan. We're already in the Solitary One's debt for rescuing my colt Chewbacca from the Dark Ones many years ago. We are now in your debt as well, Small One and Gold One. If there's anything we can do for you, name it._

Leia curtsied low before him. _You are very kind, but we cannot remain here. We only ask for safe passage and directions to a place we can remain for the night and purchase supplies. We're already late as it is returning to our friends._

 _You are a magical human,_ Attich said. _I thought I recognized the blue light. I have not seen such magic since the Wookie herds aided the great Force magicians in their battle against the Dark Ones. Maz Kantana, the Witch of the Woods, runs an Inn on the edge of the Kingdom of Kashyakk and the Kingdom of Takodana. She knows all, aids all. She will help you. The Solitary One and Chewbacca know her well._

Han grinned, patting Attich on the back. “Thanks, old boy. I can take it from here. I think I remember where Maz' place usually is. We'll at least be able to figure out what to do next.”

Chewbacca nuzzled his mate and his colt. Leia and Cecil found themselves giving out many pats on the back and scratches between the ears. If you ever need us, said Attich, Chewbacca will know how to call us.

“That's right.” Han started to hitch Chewie to the Falcon, but Leia shook her head. “You go wash out that cut. I'll take care of this.” She smiled as Malla nudged him in a motherly way down to the lake to attend to his wound. Cecil went with a barrel to gather fresh water for the journey.

The tall former butler groaned as he loaded the heavy barrel into the cart. “I hope this trip is much less bouncy than the one here. I think my rear appendage is still sore from that ride.”

“You should be fine, Goldenrod.” Han strolled back, a strip of cloth around his wound. “We're not far from Maz's, and the ground isn't as rocky in her part of the Woods.”

Leia got into the driver's seat next to Han. “Let me look at that hand.”

Han made a face. “It's fine, Your Worship.” 

Leia ignored him as she removed the bloodied cloth. She pulled her braids out of the crown she was wearing them in that day and wrapped one braid around his hand. Han watched with wide eyes as the shining blue light flowed around his hand, his fingers. They felt warm, solid. The skin came together, solidified. The remaining blood dried, then vanished all together. When Leia removed her hair, the skin was no longer broken.

“How...” He shook his head. “I still don't understand that magic of yours, Your Worship.” 

Leia shrugged as she pulled her hair back into its original style. “I've always been able to do that. Mother always said my magic somehow ended up in my hair. That's why Father was able to climb it, too. It's very strong, stronger than the thickest rope.”

Han gave her a wan grin. “Wish mine could do that. It just gets long.”

Cecil popped his head out of the window to the driver's seat. “Are we going to arrive at this Maz's Inn anytime soon?”

“I don't know.” Han looked around. “Her place should be around here somewhere. She can usually be found on the main path, but her Inn tends to run off.”

“How can an Inn run off?” Cecil frowned. “Buildings don't move.”

Han flicked the reigns. “Maz's does. She calls it her mobile home. Part of her magic, I think.”

Leia once again felt it before anyone saw it...but she couldn't believe what she felt. The leaves shook; the animals chattered. “Is that it?”

What appeared to be a two-story thatched cottage on chicken feet suddenly settled down on top of a series of rocks in a flower-strewn clearing over a charming old cobblestone bridge. Leia swore she heard a chirp from it and saw it bend over to gather sticks and grass, like it was creating a nest.

Cecil's jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. “Surely we aren't staying in that place?”

Han laughed. “Yes, we are.” Chewie was already trotting over the bridge, his hooves making smart clip-clops as he headed for the very odd cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this is supposed to be based around the Original Trilogy...but I liked Maz so much, I had to sneak her in somewhere. Chewie's mate and son are named for his family in "The Star Wars Holiday Special." No, I haven't seen it - I looked up the names on Wikipedia. I have no desire to. There are just some corners of the "Star Wars" universe even I'm not brave enough to venture into. And thanks to Disney for the idea to give Leia's hair the healing powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to Maz Kantana and her strange little Inn, learn what Han is hiding from Leia, and see Luke's training progress...and see him witness a terrifying future.

“I think it's charming,” said Leia with a smile. “Chicken feet and all. As long as it doesn't move while we're in it.” Han pulled up in front of the door. He helped Leia off, then directed Cecil to lead Chewbacca and the Falcon to the back of the Inn.

“Solowolf!” A tiny old woman with very wrinkled, reddish skin and the thickest spectacles Leia ever saw hurried out the door and down the path. “Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years.” She gave them a gap-toothed grin. “Where's the horse?”

Han rolled his eyes. “A friend of ours just took Chewie in the back.”

Maz took Han's arm. “I like that horse.” She looked over at Leia with a fond smile. “Hello, Your Highness.”

Leia was very confused. “How do you know who I am?”

“The Woods have spoken about you.” Maz waved a hand to indicate the trees. “I listen.” She turned to Han. “You can't stay here for long. Vader has half the Imperials in the Kingdom of the Empire after you two. What did you do this time, Solowolf?”

“Jabba's probably got his huntsmen after me 'cause I owe him money.” Han shook his head. “As for Vader, he doesn't like that we sort of borrowed a couple thousand credits' worth of tax dollars from some of his boys to feed the folks in Lothal Village.”

Maz looked over her shoulder at Leia, who followed then inside. “And sort-of borrowed His Lordship's daughter too, from the looks of things.”

“I'm not borrowed, kidnapped, abducted, or whatever you may have seen on the wanted posters.” Leia sighed. “I came with Han because there was no other option at the time.”

“Is that the only reason?” Maz peered at her, with her huge, owlish eyes. 

Han turned beet red; Leia coughed. “Yes,” she said too quickly. “Yes, it is.”

Maz turned to Han. “Solowolf, go upstairs.” She went behind a scarred wooden desk in the main room and pulled out a slightly tarnished silver key. “You can stay in your usual rooms.” When Leia had turned her back to admire Maz's main lobby, with its simple but rustic furnishings, the elderly witch turned to Han. “You haven't told her yet, have you? About Jabba's hold on you.”

Han looked at the floor. “I haven't had the chance.”

She poked him in the chest. “You mean, you haven't had the nerve. She could help you, Solowolf. She has great power.” She poked harder. “And it doesn't take eyes like mine to see she's crazy about you, and you're crazy about her.”

Han took the keys. “I'd rather leave her out of it. I have my problems, and she has to get back to the Rebels.”

“Suit yourself.” She waved her hand towards the winding staircase. “Everything is ready. Towels and blankets are in their usual places. Supper is at 6 PM. You might want to warn her about the evening crowd. You know they can get a little rough.”

Leia came up to her as Han went upstairs. “You have a charming dwelling here, Madame Kantana.”

The elderly witch waved the title off. “Call me Maz. I lost interest in all those fancy titles decades ago.” She and Leia sat down at the polished bar in the next room. It seemed to be a cross between a bar and a kitchen. The tiny old witch picked up a mortar and pestle behind the bar. “When you live as long as I have, you start to see the same eyes in different people.” She adjusted her very round glasses. “You...I've seen yours before. Beautiful dark brown eyes, with hair that curled around her shoulders, and a will of iron.” She took several jars, pouring powders out of each of them. “Her lover was bound by evil magic, just as Han is. A wicked sorcerer hardened his heart, made it unable to feel love or pain, until he was no longer human.”

Leia stiffened. “Han's not my lover. I don't know what he is, but we're not in love.”

The old woman went to the fireplace, where creamy white candles dripped wax into a cauldron. She added the ground powders to the wax, mixed it with an old wooden spoon, and dipped one of the candles into the wax. “Oh, he is your lover. You can't deny your feelings. Even the Woods knows. This will reveal what he's hidden.”

Leia frowned. “If Han is bound by magic, can't you or I free him?”

“I'm afraid I can't do that, child.” Maz blinked owlishly. “My magic works differently than yours. It's in my potions, what I see and hear. I'm not Force-sensitive, but I know of the Force. I know how it binds the Kingdoms and everything around us together.” She gently placed the candle in Leia's soft palm. “There is only one thing the Force likes more than harmony, and that's love. I've been wondering why the Woods seemed so content these last few months. It's been twenty years since there's been a pair of true lovers in these parts.”

Leia looked at the candle in her hand. “I don't know his real feelings,” she finally admitted. “I know he brings me extra blankets and holds me at night. In the day, he acts as rude and annoying as he ever did.”

Maz closed her fingers around it. “That's what he wants you to believe.”

Han came downstairs at that moment. Leia quickly stuffed the candle in a pocket in her white cape. “The rooms are all ready.” He gave Leia one of his lazy grins and bowed before her. “I know the food here isn't what you're accustomed to, but Maz does make a mean rabbit stew.”

Leia sighed again. “That would be fine.” 

Maz continued to watch them as they took a table by the window, her eyes still blinking behind the glasses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han was right about one thing. Maz's dinner was delicious. She'd never had such a hearty rabbit stew in her life. There were thick slabs of blackberry pound cake topped with rich cream for dessert. She was full when Cecil and Han said they were going to retire to their rooms. 

“What about you, Princess?” Han asked, yawning.

Leia pulled a heavy old book off a shelf. “I'm not very tired tonight. I think I'll stay up and read for a while.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself.” 

“I for one,” Cecil complained, “am utterly exhausted. It has been a very full day.”

She followed them upstairs to the three small rooms they'd rented for the night. Her room was right next to his. She could hear his grumbling as he pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. The moment he began to snore, she went to her cape and removed the candle from the inner pocket. She used her own magic to cover up the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floors. 

The moonlight shined on the man in the bed. He was deeply asleep, a scratchy woolen blanket pulled around his broad, bare shoulders. She held the candle over his body, slowly moving the blanket...and as she did, she saw a black mark, a small looping chain, carved into his shoulder. There was a delicate brass ring around his neck, on an old leather string. 

He looked so handsome, his long dark lashes fluttering over sleepy hazel eyes. The soft moonlight made his skin look far paler than it normally did. His scruffy auburn mane nearly glowed against the flickering light of her candle. The lips that curled into a sneer during the day seemed rosy and almost innocent at night. 

Leia was so overcome by this vision, she leaned over to kiss him. As she did, two drops of tallow from the candle slid from the brass holder onto the mark on his shoulder. He let out a yelp as she pulled away. “Owww!” He held his shoulder, looking up at her. “Leia, what are you doing?”

“I...” She put the candle on the nightstand. “I...wanted to talk to you.”

He sat up, rubbing his shoulder. “Now?”

She sat next to him, running her fingers along the indentation on his shoulder. “Who did this to you?”

Han looked up at her with sad hazel eyes. “Jabba. He marks all of his servants this way. We have to keep working for him, until we bring him what he wants.” He tried to pull the blanket over the mark. “That's why I have to go back. He won't release me until I give him that money.”

Leia sat on the bed next to him. “How can he own you? No one can own another human. Slavery was outlawed in the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms years ago.”

“Not in the outer kingdoms.”

She put her arms around him. He didn't pull away. “Is that why you've acted the way you have during the day?”

“Sweetheart, I meant what I said when I told you I can't stay. I've stayed longer than I should have.”

“I don't care.” Leia snuggled against him. “I won't let him or anyone else hurt you anymore.”

He sighed, gently putting his arms around her. “I don't know if you can do anything about this.”

“I can.” Leia's fierce brown eyes gazed into his concerned hazel ones. “We can. We'll figure this out together.” She touched the ring around his neck. “Han, what's this?”

He made a face. “No big deal. Jabba wanted me to marry one of his daughters. This is what an ogre gives their potential mate.”

Her eyes widened. “Marry them? But you're human!”

“He doesn't care.” Han stroked her braid crown. “He's been trying to marry off his daughters to anyone who walks in the door of his palace for years.” He wrinkled his nose. “He has three girls. They're all ugly as sin and just as sweet-tempered as their father, which is to say, they're disgusting. I wouldn't marry any of them if Jabba gave me more credits than there are in the entire Alliance.”

Leia smiled, undoing her braids. Han's eyes widened as she allowed her velvety tresses to cascade across her shoulders and under the sheets. “I think I could try to heal the spell, or at least soften it. Besides, I think it's time I let you see me like this. An Aldran noblewoman only lets her hair down in the presence of family or very close friends. Never in public, and very rarely for a man.”

Han ran his own fingers through her hair, playing with it. “I can't believe how long this is.”

“All Aldran noblewomen grow their hair long. It's a sign of dignity and status.” She leaned into his calloused fingers. “I wish we could stay like this forever. It feels peaceful here in the Woods. Safe.”

“We don't have forever.” Han cupped her chin in his rough palms. “But we do have tonight.”

The Woods saw them kiss. The trees whispered as they melded, running their fingers in their hair, their bodies, anywhere they could. The owls hooted, watching their passion. The wolves too felt it, felt the heat of their lovemaking, and howled with pleasure. The Woods knew love that night. It was said, in later years, that the magic in the Woods never sparkled more, the glowing fungi was never brighter, and the frogs' song never sweeter than that evening when two souls joined in pure happiness.

Maz only looked up from her spinning downstairs. She could hear the two, for Solo had never been known to make love quietly. She only gave the Woods a gap-toothed smile.

What Maz didn't notice was the figure standing silently in the shadows. The man in the green armor also watched the lovers through the window. All this romance-y stuff was making him sick. Boba Fett decided it was time to turn around and tell his boss where his daughter was spending her time lately...or more to the point, in whose arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoda felt the calm in the swamps as well. The love between the King and Queen of Naboo's daughter and the gypsy thief wasn't the only reason the Woods were at their peak of light Force power. Luke Skywalker was progressing more and more each day with his training. He could jump higher, run faster, and was a bit calmer and more likely think before attacking. 

His master, for his part, was proud, but a bit worried. Though Yoda was pleased with the changes in his apprentice, he also knew the dark Force magic was never far. They were within leagues of the Kingdom of the Empire. He was an old creature, and he wasn't long for this world. He couldn't shield the boy for much longer. If Lord Vader found Luke and corrupted him, in the way Vader himself had been corrupted, much would be lost.

Today, though, he had put aside his concerns to help Luke with his mind powers. Luke was trying to concentrate on the Force and lift Arthur, his saddlebags, and two rocks at the same time.

“Concentrate, you must.” Yoda nodded. “When one with the Force you are, visions you will have. Through these visions, you will see the future, the past, old friends long gone.”

The visions were coming easier now. There was a blurry light...clouds...mountains...darkness...

“I see...” he began, “a city in the clouds. At the very top of the Bespin Mountains.”

Yoda nodded. “It is the future you see.”

He focused, aiming all his magic into the city. “There's something...or someone...familiar there...”

“Friends there, you have.”

And that was when he felt it. The dark magic came to him in waves. He felt their suffering, their pain. They were being separated, hurt, tortured...

“Han,” he gasped. “Leia!”

He couldn't hold on to the vision – or his balance - any longer. Yoda shook his head as Luke went tumbling to the ground. Arthur hurried over to help him to his feet. “My friends,” he gasped. “They were in pain. I could feel it. The Force felt it.”

The tiny goblin nodded again. “It is the future you see.”

Luke turned pale. “Will they die?”

Yoda did the closest thing he could to shrugging. “Know, I do not. Fluid, the future is. Always in motion.”

Luke grabbed his tunic. “I have to help them. I'm a knight, or I'm training to be one. I'm supposed to help those in need.”

Yoda frowned. “Leave, you cannot. If you leave now, help them you could, but you will destroy all for which they fought and suffered.”

Luke never felt so torn in his entire life. Arthur's fingers flew, but he ignored them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“She's in the Woods?” Vader glared at Boba Fett through his dark visor. “Are you sure?”

Boba Fett nodded. “Yes, Lord Vader. She, Solowolf, and that idiot butler were staying the night at the old witch Maz's walking inn.” There was a smirk in his raspy voice. “She and Solowolf seemed to be more than a little sweet on each other, if you know what I mean. Half the Woods heard them going at it.”

Vader slowly crushed the crystal wine goblet he held in his grasp. Fett winced as the inky burgundy liquid spilled over the Black Knight's leather gauntlet. “I must have them. His Majesty is growing impatient, waiting for his bride. They're also the only link to finding where Skywalker has vanished to. Not a single man in the entire Alliance has been able to find him.”

Fett bowed before him. “Your Lordship, I know where Solowolf may be headed next.”

The enormous dark silhouette turned to him, his cape billowing around him like a heavy cloud. “Tell me, Fett.”

Fett lifted his helmet...revealing a cruel, sharp smile. “The Kingdom of the Clouds, in the Bespin Mountains. Solowolf has...friends...there. A fellow huntsman.”

“Perfect. The Bespin Mountains are outside of the Enchanted Woods. They'll lack the Woods' protection.” Vader turned to one of his officers. “Prepare the battle carriages. We must make it to the Bespin Mountins ahead of my daughter and the gypsy.” He handed Fett money. “This should make sure you stay on their trail. Report everything you see to me.”

Fett only nodded. “Very well, Your Lordship.”

Vader put out his wings as Fett left. Skywalker was close to Leia and her gypsy lover. If he could capture both and let the youth feel it in the Force magic, Vader was certain it would bring him running. It may already have. 

He took off, soaring into the light of morning. He wasn't as strong in the light as he was in the darkness, but he had a long trip ahead of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maz saw Han, Leia, and Cecil off the next morning. She cooed over Chewbacca, giving him sugar and carrots and oats, before turning to them. “I heard the two of you last night. But then, so did half the woods.” She chuckled, turning to Leia. “I suppose you saw what you needed to see.”

Han put an arm around Leia as she blushed. “You might say that.”

Maz handed them a clay crock and a basket. “Here. Just in case you get hungry on the road. There's plenty of rabbit stew, fruit, and bread for all of you.” 

“Thank you, Maz.” Leia took the items. “You've done so much for us already.”

Maz shook her head. “I wish I could do more. You both face many dangers. You'll be safe as long as you're in the Woods, but once you leave, you're your own. Neither the Woods nor I will be able to defend you.”

Leia felt uneasy, but Han put his arm around her. “We'll be all right, Maz. We can handle anything the Empire throws at us.”

Maz frowned, looking around. “I think you need to get going. You're being watched.”

“How do you...” Three arrows lodged themselves into the Falcon, even as Han spoke.

“So that's what I'm feeling.” Leia almost leaped into the driver's seat. “We're being ambushed.”

Han was exchanging arrows with one man in the turban of the Kingdom of Jakku, and another who had a rather scaly cast to his skin, as if he were a walking lizard. A third was tall and slender and looked like it was made of metal. Maz just pushed him towards the cart. “You get your woman and horse out of here. I'll deal with these scum.”

Han nodded as he grabbed the reins. “Thanks again, Maz. I'll see you around someday.”

“Not again!” wailed Cecil as he just barely avoided the arrow fire. “This is becoming most tedious!” He managed to duck into the back of the cart as it took off like a shot down the path into the Woods.

Maz waved. “Good bye! Good luck! You'll need it!” She ducked two arrows flying in from the shadows. “Now, let's get rid of these intruders. I think it's time to move the Inn to a less...busy...location. Too many huntsmen here. They disrupt customers.”

The last thing the three huntsmen remembered was seeing the two largest chicken legs they ever saw coming in their direction...followed by a two-story cottage that landed right on them.

Maz leaned out the window and patted the walls. “Sorry, girl. I'll see if I can get some of the bus boys to clean the bits and pieces out from under your foundation.” She caught sight of the Falcon as it rumbled down the path. She looked into the Woods, waving to them. “I only hope you're wrong about them,” she said, seemingly to the air. “They don't need any more sorrow.”

Han looked over his shoulder, waving back at Maz. “She was always a good lady. We owe her one.”

Leia sighed. “Well, now what?”

Han had a map of the Seven Kingdoms on his lap. “We need to find somewhere we can stay while I finish work on the Falcon and we find out what happened to Luke and the other Rebels.” He sighed. “And I need to figure out how to get back to Jabba.”

Leia peered over his shoulder. “We're still in the Kingdom of Takodana. There's not much here, besides trees and huntsmen.”

“I wouldn't mind avoiding any more run-ins with huntsmen myself.” Han's eyes roved over the map...before they came to rest on one particular corner of it. “This is interesting. Lando.”

Leia raised her eyes. “Lando Village?”

Han shook his head. “No, not village. He's a man. Used to be a huntsman, but he swore he gave that up a while ago.” He grinned at her. “He's a cardplayer, a gambler, and an all-around scoundrel. You'd like him.” 

Leia sighed. “I'm sure I would.” She ran her finger where Han's was...and blushed a little when his finger stroked hers. “The Kingdom of the Clouds? That's mainly a mining colony, isn't it?”

Han nodded. “Yeah. Lando conned someone out of it. Don't worry. We go way back, Lando and me.”

Leia frowned. Something didn't feel quite right here. Even the Woods didn't feel right. The trees above them rustled their concern; the squirrels and chipmunks chattered. She finally just sighed. “Who's worried?” 

Cecil popped his head out as Han turned them towards the Bespin Mountains. “Sir, if you won't be needing me, I'll be working on my translations for Madame Mothma's proposal to the Kingdom of Arkansis about the importance of the Rebels' work.” 

“Sure, Goldenrod.” Han flicked the reins as Chewie picked up speed a little. “We'll be on the road for at least a week or so. You've got time.”

Leia leaned on Han's shoulder. “You have your moments.” She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. “Not many of them, but you do have them.” Han's eyes were on the road...but a small, dreamy smile played on his full lips. 

If either of them had looked into the morning sky or over their shoulders at that moment, this part of the story may have ended quite differently. A figure in green armor watched from the shadows, following their every move. That reward, he decided, was as good as his.

Vader tried to keep to the shadows as much as he could, but sometimes, he had to remain in the open air. He saw them leave Kantana's ridiculous chicken-footed Inn, saw the interplay between them. He saw her kiss on his cheek. He didn't like this affection between them, not one bit. Leia belonged to his master alone. He soared higher into the sky, making his way towards the Kingdom of the Clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia arrive at the glittering Kingdom of the Clouds, but despite the warm welcome from Baron Lando Calarissian, Leia suspects something isn't quite right. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker is riding off after them...but his teachers wish he wouldn't.

The Kingdom of the Clouds was nestled high in the Bespin Mountains. They were so close to the sky, Leia thought she might be able to reach out and touch the clouds, the way the jagged mountaintops did. The mining colony was a series of quaint chalets and charming old manor homes, built from the trees of the Enchanted Woods on the edge of the Kingdom. The most elaborate of the manor homes were gaily-painted and decorated with polished stones that shown like hard candy in the late-afternoon sun. The people they saw wore fine gowns and the latest in tailored suits and hats. 

No matter how lovely it was, Leia still couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong here. She sensed a growing darkness and discontent under the shimmering surface of those gingerbread homes. There was evil lurking somewhere in these mountains...very familiar evil. Too familiar. 

“I don't like this,” she said as they rumbled through the town. They drove through a gate that glistened like a pearl before driving up a tree-lined cobblestone walkway. At the end was the largest manor house Leia had seen since Aldran was destroyed. It was a stunning Tudor-style wood-and-stone edifice, large and rambling but still airy, with gingerbread trim that made it looked nearly ready to eat and tall towers on either side. 

“Everything's going to be all right,” Han assured her as four men strode out to meet him. “Trust me.” 

The most elaborately dressed was a handsome, curly-haired man with skin the color of light cocoa, deep brown eyes, and a thin, elegant mustache. He wore a dapper pale blue and gold cape, suit, and hat in the latest cut and style. “You double-crossing, no good swindler,” the man growled. “I thought you ran out for good after that last time.” 

Han's hazel eyes were at their widest. “Me?”

Suddenly, the man's mouth broke into a big, friendly grin. “I suppose we should let bygones be bygones, right? Maz sent someone ahead. Told me you'd probably end up here. I always did like that old lady. She still makes the best rabbit stew in the Seven Kingdoms.” He went over to Chewie, who snorted at him. “And how are you, Chewbacca? You still hangin' around with this peasant?” He stroked the big horse's mane and pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket for him, which he gobbled hungrily.

Leia chose that moment to step out of the carriage, followed by a curious Cecil. The curly-haired man made a beeline for her. “Welcome to our humble kingdom, my lady. I'm Baron Lando Calarissian, the head of the Bespin colonies. And who might you be, fair goddess?”

She thought he was laying the charm on a tad thick. “Leia.”

“Welcome, Leia.” Lando was kissing her hand when Han grabbed it from him. 

“All right, enough.” He gave him a hard smirk. “Nice try. She's with me.”

Lando shook his head. “So, what brings you to the Colonies?”

Han pointed a finger at the Falcon. “Poor old girl back there needs repairs.”

The Baron made a face. “What did you do to my cart this time?”

“Your cart?” Han's snort nearly matched Chewie's. “You lost her to me in that card game fair and square.”

Cecil started to talk, but to his annoyance, they ignored him. “How rude!” he thought, wandering away from the others. He was hoping he could find the smithy, or at least a fellow butler he could talk to. He'd spent most of this journey feeling rather like a fifth wheel. He was pleased that Her Highness and Captain Solowolf seemed to be so happy with one another, even if she could have chosen a man whose station in life was a bit closer to hers. 

He strolled through the manor, enjoying the lovely antiques and bright sunlight pouring through the windows. Now here was a home worthy of a butler. Perhaps he could get a job with Baron Calarissian. From the quality of the furnishings and carpets, he was obviously a man with some taste and refinement. How he was friendly with a ruffian like Captain Solowolf, he would never figure out. 

He'd just turned the corner towards the gardens when he thought he saw two people conversing with their hands. “Arthur? Oh, it's been months since I spoke the Language of the Mutes! I wonder how he's coming along, anyway?” He followed the two men. The gardens looked rather pleasant, and anyway, it was such a lovely day for a walk...

Even before he saw them loitering in the shadows, he'd begun to feel uneasy. He certainly wasn't Force-sensitive, but even he could tell when something was wrong...and the trio of men in white Imperial armor certainly should not have been here. “Oh my,” he gasped. “I'm terribly sorry. Really shouldn't have intruded! I'll be leaving now. Really, I must...”

One of the soldiers finally leaned over and hit him over the head with the handle of their sword. “I think this man knows too much,” the soldier hissed as he collapsed. “Take him the dungeon.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia and Cecil weren't the only ones who suspected all was not well in the Kingdom of the Clouds. In the Dagobah Swamps, Luke was almost finished packing Tauntaun's saddlebags. Yoda waddled around him, looking as sulky as a little green goblin could manage. “You must not go!” he fussed. 

The younger almost-knight was sheathing his sword. “But Han, Leia, and Cecil will die if I don't!”

He wasn't a bit surprised when Sir Benjamin Kenobi, or at least his ghost, shimmered into view. He and Yoda had been arguing with him about his decision for days. “You don't know that. Even Yoda can't see their fate. Nor can my old master Qui-Gon.”

“I don't know why you two can't understand,” Luke insisted. “I have to do this. They're my friends. I feel the Force, more than ever now. I can help them.”

“You feel it, but you can't control it.” Ben shook his head. “This is a dangerous time for you, my boy. You could be more easily swayed by the Dark Arts.” 

“To Benjamin, you must listen,” Yoda pleaded. “Remember your failure at the cave, and to lift your horse. More learning, you need.”

Luke shook his head. “I promise, I'll be back to finish my training. You have my word as an apprentice Knight of the Force Order. ”

“Luke,” Sir Kenobi countered, “I don't want to lose you to Palapatine and his wiles the way I lost Lord Vader.”

Luke looked up from buckling the last saddlebag. “You won't.”

Yoda and the glowing Sir Kenobi watched as the young man swung onto his saddle. Arthur climbed on behind him. “Safe journey, Luke,” Sir Kenobi reminded him. “And don't give in to hate. That leads to darkness.”

“I know.” The young man nodded at them with determination. “And I'll return. I promise.”

Yoda and Sir Kenobi watched him gallop off into the distance. “Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now, things are worse.”

The duo turned their gazes upwards as another blue glow emerged from the swamps. This one was of a handsome middle-aged man, a bit younger than Sir Kenobi, but not as young as Luke. He sported keen dark eyes and a long, flowing brown-silver mane over the gold and black armor of a Force Master Knight. “You always did worry too much, Old Sage. The lad still has much to learn, but I believe he was right in his decision. He needs training in the field, so to speak.”

“Yes, Master Qui-Gon,” Ben insisted, “but he's also vulnerable to Vader's treachery. You claimed Vader would the one to save us all. Now, it looks like that boy is our only hope.”

“That, he is not.” Yoda looked towards where Luke and Arthur had ridden off to. “There's his sister.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia and Han slept like babies that night, and for the next three nights, entwined in each other's arms under silken sheets on a bed bigger than the entire Falcon. Lando put them up in his largest and most elegant suite of rooms. They had every luxury possible, including a sweeping view of the majestic blue-and-purple Bespin Mountains. 

Those were some of the happiest nights she ever spent. She thought she could only feel passion for a cause. Han made her feel the kind of love that had she'd denied herself since her parents died. He braided her hair, kissed her tenderly, and told her stories of his many travels. She hadn't known there were so many kingdoms outside the Alliance, so many places to visit and explore. She wanted to see each and every one of them with him someday.

The next day, Lando announced that he was going to hold a ball for his visitors. Servants took her to a huge marble and porcelain bathroom, scrubbing her until her long hair gleamed like burnished copper and her skin glowed pink. She was taken to a suite of plush, comfortable chairs and couches and dressed in the finest gown she'd worn since the night of her ill-fated coming-out ball. It had a wide skirt of deep maroon satin trimmed with a heavy cascade of white silk roses, the lace and tulle ruffled underskirt practically floating underneath. The bodice and wrap were trimmed with slender golden strands. White roses pulled back her two looping braids.

Han couldn't help admiring her as she walked into their suite. “You should wear fancy clothes more often,” he teased. “They really suit you.”

“Thank you.” She made a face. “I really don't like this. Cecil's been missing since we arrived, and the repairs on the Falcon should have gone faster than this. There's something wrong here. Baron Calarissian is very charming, but I'm sensing something dark from him.”

Han took her in his arms. “Don't worry so much, Your Worship. I don't trust Lando, either, but he is my friend. We'll be all right. At the first sign of trouble, we'll leave.”

Leia gazed into his eyes. “And as soon as we find the Rebels, you'll be leaving us.”

For once in his life, Han didn't know what to say. He opted for kissing her instead. They were still passionately kissing in each other's arms when Lando strolled into the room.

The handsome dark-skinned man looked even more attractive today, in a fine uniform of blue, gold, and gray. His gold-lined cape billowed around him. “Sorry, am I interrupting anything?” He offered Leia his arm. “You are the most beautiful jewel in this colony. It's too bad you can't remain here longer. I could show you even more of our fair city.”

“Yes,” Leia said quickly, “but we really must move on. I have important people to meet, and Captain Solowolf has his own deadlines.”

“Yeah, I know about those,” Lando said with a chuckle. “King Jabba still hounding you, Han?”

“That's Jabba for you. He doesn't give up where gold's involved.” Han quickly wedged himself between Lando and Leia. “Sorry, she already has a date.”

Lando's saucy brown eyes roved over Leia's slender pale figure and elegant red and white gown. “Too bad. You're a lucky man, Solowolf.” 

“By the way, Baron,” Leia started as he lead them down the gilt-papered hallways, “have you seen our friend Cecil anywhere? Tall man with dark hair and a gold outfit. He was traveling with us, but he's been missing since we came here.”

Han nodded. “The last time either of us saw him was when we arrived.”

Lando shook his head. “No, I haven't seen him. I'll get some of my boys looking for him right away. He may have gotten himself lost. There are a lot of little back alleys and dead ends in the Old Town.”

The Baron lead them into the largest, most glittering ballroom Leia ever saw. His butler, a tall older man with a stoic face and two bulky hearing aids on each ear, announced them as Princess Leia of Aldran, Captain Han Solowolf of Corellia, and the Esteemed Baron Lando Calarissian, Administer of the Cloud Colonies. 

“Esteemed, huh? Who'd believe that of a huntsman?” Han asked with a raised eyebrow as they descended the two gilt-trimmed staircases. Unlike the elaborately decorated ballroom at Aldran Castle, the room here was done all in simple white. Sparkling chandeliers looked like thousands of tiny hard candies above them. White columns guarded the windows that looked out into the gardens. 

“Yeah, I'm esteemed here,” Lando admitted with his own sly grin. “Price you pay for being successful.”

The band struck up a sprightly tune. “The other guests should be arriving shortly,” Lando explained. “In the meantime, help yourself to refreshments and enjoy the music. We have some of the finest musicians in the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“I know you're not a dancer.” Leia took his hand. “I can teach you. I'm familiar with this song. They used to play it all the time in Aldran.”

Han never believed he could have as much fun dancing as he did that night with Leia. He was awkward at first, but once the song picked up and they were going faster, he found himself enjoying the music. It reminded him of the hard, driving rhythmic songs that were popular in his native Corellia. She never looked lovelier, her face flushed red from the exertion, her wide pink mouth turned up in sheer happiness. It didn't even bother him that there were no other guests, no one in the ballroom besides them, the musicians, and a few servants. There didn't need to be. All they needed was each other. 

“That...that was great!” Han was panting when they were done. “That was dancing? Why didn't we do that the first time I met you?”

Leia picked up a white and red lace fan and waved it across her pink cheeks. “You were too busy trying to be a prince. Besides, they didn't play anything as fast as that.”

“They should have. That was a lot more fun.” He wiped his brow on his white silk sleeve.

Leia rubbed her head. “Maybe we should skip the rest of the ball. We really should find Cecil anyway. I have a bad feeling something terrible has happened to him. Besides, I'm getting a headache.”

“Come on, Your Worship.” The musicians had begun again, striking up a dreamy, romantic waltz. “You haven't taught me how to do a slow number yet. Maybe when the other guests arrive, they'll see us moving and join in.”

“Well...” She took his hands. “Just one more.” 

For just a moment in time, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Leia nearly floated over the floor as if on a pure white cloud. Han wondered if he'd somehow stumbled into heaven. His big hands and feet were something close to obeying him for once, even letting him spin her around in his arms at one point. All he wanted was just this night. Just the two of them. No Jabba, no Vader, no Rebels. 

Leia, for her part, had reservations. She still felt something dark under the dreamy Kingdom of the Clouds. As lovely as everything was, events weren't adding up. There was Lando's behavior when they arrived, Cecil's disappearance, and this underpopulated ball. 

Still, Han was here, and they were here. Why not let go and dance, just for one night? She didn't protest when Han gently swirled her into his arms, then lifted her chin for a deep kiss...

The music cut off abruptly as Leia realized too late why they were the only guests. She pulled away from Han, grabbing his hand. “I knew it. We're in danger. We have to get out of here.” The lovers hurried to the entrance, but Imperial soldiers blocked their way up the golden stairs. Guards had already positioned themselves around the windows and doors into the gardens. 

Han glared at Lando as he joined Boba Fett at the head of the staircase. “I should have known. Once a huntsman, always a huntsman, huh pal?” 

Lando looked genuinely hurt. “I'm sorry. They arrived right before you did. I had no choice.”

A chill descended on the room. Leia pulled back as well as she could. The formerly white room had been bathed in darkness. Black light swirled around, turning the refreshments to dust and murky water. Leia clutched Han, but he was barely standing upright. The musicians became snarling monsters with horns and long, bony scales. The chandelier's sparkle dimmed, then vanished all together. 

Leia knew what was coming. She pulled Han as close to her as she could. “Father.” 

“Daughter.” Vader strode in, his cape trailing behind him like a noxious black poison. “We would be honored if you'd join our ball.”

Leia glared at him, taking a firmer hold on Han. “I'd rather join a funeral.”

“That can be arranged.” Vader reached for her arm...but Han angrily slapped his hand away.

“I wouldn't,” he hissed, waving his finger at him. “I saw what you did to her the last time you got your hands on her, Ugly.”

“You're braver than you appear, gypsy.” Vader conceded. “I'll give you that.” He raised his right hand. A dully shimmering red light lifted Han into the air, to Leia's horror. “However, you're also stupid.” The light threw Han into the buffet tables. He landed with a crash, scattering wood, dust, and muddy water everywhere. 

Vader snatched Leia into his arms before she could move. The young princess struggled as hard as she could. “Take Solowolf to the dungeons. I'll be along with my daughter shortly.” The soldiers roughly grabbed the now-unconscious gypsy thief by his long arms and legs and carried him up the stairs. 

“Father, don't do this.” She looked into his eyes. “You'll let him go, and let us live in peace.”

“You still think you can use your pitiful powers on me, girl.” He concentrated, running his hand over her white cheeks. “You have much to learn.” The last thing she remembered was feeling so, so tired and so lost as the dark light overcame her. She collapsed in a dead faint at her father's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that talk of a luxury resort in "Empire," and Han and Leia didn't even get a dinner out of it! I at least let them have a little fun before Vader spoils the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia are both tortured and used to trap Luke...but help is on the way, in the form of a certain gold-clad butler and a young, impetuous Force Knight apprentice...

Han was shoved roughly into a cell in Bespin's city jail. Two Imperial guards stripped off his leather vest and chained him to the rough stone wall. His tired eyes fell on a burlap bag of dully glowing black crystals as Vader entered through the screeching bars.

“Where's Leia?” Han managed to croak in a raspy voice, despite his throat feeling like sand. “What have you done with her?”

“She is no longer your concern.” Han's eyes widened when Vader whipped off his steel glove...revealing a set of sharp claws. He ran his long fingers over Han's right shoulder, the claws tearing away the white silk to reveal the mark Jabba gave him. “You're already bound by a powerful spell.” Han gasped as red light gathered around the mark, a flash of heat injecting itself into his skin. “It's calling you to your master, even as we speak.”

“Jabba's not my master,” Han croaked. “I'm my own master.”

“The mark tells me otherwise.” Vader removed one of the crystals from the bag. His claw traveled around the mark, drawing dark light from the strokes embedded in his shoulder. “The magic is similar to mine, but not exactly alike. It will, however, be useful in other ways.” He grasped Han's throat in one clawed hand while drawing the crystal across the mark with the other. “You,” Vader hissed, his barely-visible blue eyes searing into Han's weary hazel ones, “will be too weak to come to the rescue of Skywalker and my daughter this time, or to make love with something too pure for the likes of you.”

Han barely choked out a curse before the crystal's black glow intensified, sending black sparks down his spine and across his broad shoulders. The sparks and the fires from the crystals joined with the light on the mark, burning and pummeling their way through every bone and nerve he had. He'd never felt so much pain or screamed so loudly in his life. 

Leia awoke in a dark, damp room. She thought she heard screaming. She gasped when she realized the stone walls were cylindrical...like she was in a tower. Not again! Not the Death Tower! As she focused, she realized it couldn't have been the Death Tower. The ceiling was higher here, and the stone a far lighter shade of gray. In addition to a window, there was a heavy wooden door embedded in the wall. It was locked, and trying to unlock it with her mind only resulted in a headache. She tried to reach out to Han with her powers, but they only made her headache worse. 

She was surprised to see someone else in the tower. “Your Highness, you're all right!” She was enfolded in a pair of skinny, gold-clad arms. “I was so worried about you and Captain Solowolf after those horrible Imperial ruffians locked me in here. Who knew what unspeakable horrors they'd commit on your persons?” Cecil squeezed her as hard as his thin frame could manage. 

Leia gasped. “Cecil, I'm glad to see you too, but could you please let me go? It'll be easier to figure out a plan of escape if I can breathe.”

Cecil immediately removed his arms. “I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness. I forgot my place. It's just that I haven't seen anyone since the guards left me in this foul prison.”

“At least we have each other.” Leia went to the window, leaning out as far as she could go. “It's too high to jump.” She pulled back in, frowning. “I can't climb my own hair, but...” She turned to Cecil. “You can.” 

Cecil watched, perplexed, as she began to pull out the flowers and the pins that held up her braided loops. “Your Highness, whatever do you mean?” 

Leia waved Cecil over to the window. “It's not heavily guarded. You could climb down my hair, then find Chewbacca and the Falcon in the stables.”

Cecil was already shaking his head. “Oh no, Your Highness. I'm not going out there, not where there are Imperial guards and Dark Lords and heaven only knows what else. I'm a butler, not a mountain-climber.”

“You're our only hope!” She smiled at him. “The faster you get down my hair, the quicker we'll be out of here and back to the Rebels.”

“I'd rather be working at Aldran Castle, where there's no swamp monsters or magic or ill-mannered war lords.” He sighed at Leia's huge, hopeful brown eyes. “Oh, all right, Your Highness. I suppose there's no other way.” 

“Good.” Footsteps could be heard echoing on the staircase leading to the top of the tower. “Hurry!” She threw her braids over the window, then nearly threw poor Cecil down with them. She watched him as he shimmied slowly and nervously down her braid, one hand on the braid, the other on his eyes. He was still muttering about how he let princesses talk him into doing insane things when he landed on the ground. The tall butler scurried as quietly as he could across the courtyard.

She watched him head towards the main gates, then started pulling her braids back in. She was just in time. The last length of braid was swung over the windowsill when two Imperial guards marched in, dragging Han between them. 

She flew to him, taking him on her lap. “I feel terrible,” he moaned. For once, he wasn't exaggerating. The right shoulder of his snow white blouse was in rags, the skin covered in nasty burns. She could see bruises on his wrists, chest, and neck. “Vader...he took every bit of strength I had, but he never asked me any questions.”

“I wish I knew why Father's doing this. I don't think he's just after me. There's something else. I read that much in his mind before he put me to sleep.” She stroked Han's soft auburn hair as the moonlight fell on them, illuminating his hazel eyes and the lines on his handsome face. “Cecil was here. He'd been here ever since we came. They must have caught him when we arrived. I let him climb my hair and escape out the window. I'm hoping he's on his way to the stables to pick up Chewie and the Falcon now.” She kissed his forehead. “I think I can heal you, at least enough to get us out of here.”

She had just pulled one of her braids over his chest when they heard steps on the landing. Lando was the first in, followed by several guards. Leia helped Han struggle to his feet, but he leaned heavily on her. “Get out of here!” The look the gypsy gave the dark-skinned nobleman would have froze metal under regular circumstances. “You've caused enough trouble for one night!”

“I told you,” Lando snarled back, “this wasn't my fault. Vader was going to burn everyone and everything here.” He turned to Leia. “Vader turned Chewie and the manservant over to me. He's taking you back to the Kingdom of the Empire. Something about giving you to his master.”

“I know my father,” Leia snapped. “He wants us all dead.”

“All he wants,” Lando shot at her, “is someone called Skywalker. That's what he told me.” 

“Luke.” That was when it hit Leia. “This is a trap...and we're the bait. He knows what Luke and I can do. He knew Luke would feel it if we were in trouble.”

“Damn you, Lando!” Han's hazel-green eyes nearly sizzled with pure fury. “I trusted you, and you sold us to a demon. You're no friend!” It took every last ounce of strength he had left in his battered body to throw his fist at Lando's chin. It connected...but the moment Lando went down, the guards attacked Han with the butts of their swords and lances. 

Vader came in, with Boba Fett close behind, just as Leia threw herself around Han. “What is going on here?” The expressionless black visor turned to Lando. “I thought you had everything under control, Calarissian.” 

Lando shivered. Maybe it was him, but the temperature in the room must have dropped ten degrees on Vader's arrival. The moon hid behind clouds, as if even it feared the half-demon dark lord. He rubbed his sore chin. “We had a small problem with one of the prisoners.”

Leia held Han protectively. “Father, I'm not going back with you. Not now, not ever. Luke's not, either. We're not black magicians.”

“His Majesty King Palapatine will teach both of you.” Vader snatched her into his arms, as if she were a rag doll. “You don't know the power of the dark side. You'll understand better when you become his wife.”

“Like hell she's marrying that dried-up old geezer,” Han snarled. “She's too good for him. Matter of fact, Ugly, she's too good for you. She's got more brains and heart in her little finger than you do in that whole big body of yours.” 

Vader swung his magic to Han, aiming to hurl him out the window. Leia threw herself over the gypsy, taking the brunt of the blast. The evil war lord couldn't throw his daughter away. His master would never forgive him...and neither would her mother. The force of the blow knocked most people across the room...but Han and Leia, protected in each other's arms, remained standing. 

“Sweetheart...” Han reached for her head and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could manage. Leia returned it, the heat of their exchange nearly warming the room. 

“Han,” she exclaimed, not caring who else heard her, “I love you. I couldn't say it before, but it's true.”

He just barely nodded. “I know.”

The angry war lord yanked Leia by her twin braids. She cried out as she stumbled over the hem of her red and white gown and fell to her knees. Han started after her, but Fett pulled out a small, sharp knife and held it to his throat. “You will not have him!” Vader hissed. “I promised you to my master!”

“I don't care what you promised.” Her brown eyes stared hard into his visor. “Han is the one I want. You don't even know what love is. You've never loved anyone in your life!”

She screamed as Vader whipped her head back, lifting the visor to reveal yellow eyes that didn't look at all human. “Never say I don't know what love is! Never! I have loved deeper and more strongly than a child like you could ever dream possible!” He glared over his shoulder at Lando as he managed to get to his feet. “Where's the servant in the gold uniform? You said you had him in the tower with the Princess.”

Lando was rubbing his sore chin. “I have no idea, Your Lordship. He was here the last time my men brought him food.”

Vader turned to Leia, looking down at her braids. “You did this. You released the servant. You will pay dearly for your defiance, child.” He ran a finger over her forehead, letting it linger there. “Ahh. You're planning on restoring your lover's energy and escaping to the Woods to find the Rebels. That's why you freed that obnoxiously talkative butler. Rest assured, my men are already out looking for your precious Rebels...and when they find them, they will destroy them.”

Han and Lando watched helplessly as the steel-sharp claws sheared off one braid at the base of Leia's head, then the other. The thick ropes of hair dropped limply to the floor. “How will you heal your beloved now?” the Black Knight sneered. 

Leia's hand reached for where her long locks had been. “Father,” she gasped, “how could you do this?”

“It's your fault, child.” Vader nodded at Fett. The green-clad huntsman pulled the knife closer to Han's throat, drawing a thin trickle of blood. “If you had obeyed me, I would not have had to sever your healing magic, nor harm your precious criminal.” He dropped the braids over the window. “Two of my men saw Luke Skywalker and the little blacksmith from Aldran Castle arrive here just a few minutes ago. Skywalker came in response to your singing three years ago, the last time I had you in my power.” He pushed Leia towards the window. “He will come again.” 

Leia drew away. “I won't do it. I won't lure him to his death!”

“I wouldn't worry about Skywalker.” Han nearly choked as Fett held the knife closer to his throat, the tip coming perilously near a vein. Blood dripped down his neck in a thin red trickle. “You have more pressing concerns at the moment.”

“Leia, don't do it!” Han managed to get out. “Don't listen to him!” 

Lando started to them, but was blocked by two of his own men. “I though you were taking her to your master,” he shouted. “Not abusing her!”

Vader turned his metal-clad head to the baron. “Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly, Calarissian? You know what happened to the Kingdom of Aldran three years ago when they defied the Empire. It would mean nothing to me for a similar holocaust to occur in this fair land.”

Leia looked from the window to the two men behind her. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. She knew Vader would hurt Han, even kill him, and he would certainly have no difficulty destroying the Kingdom of the Clouds. He wouldn't hurt her further. Not if he wanted to please his master. She had to warn Luke somehow...and she knew how. “Father, I'll do it. I'll sing for you.”

“Good.” Vader drew away from the window as she leaned towards the edge. “Don't let him see your hair, my child. Sing as loudly as you can. I want this to be heard.”

Leia did as she was told. She poured her broken heart into the sad Aldran folk tune about the girl and her jealous father she'd sung at Bast Castle when she was captured by Vader the first time...but the moment Luke's sandy head appeared in the wan light from the still-dimmed moon, she let out the loudest screech she could muster. “Luke, get out of here! Go away! It's a trap!” 

Muscular, metal-clad arms wrapped around her torso and dragged her away from the window. “That's more than enough!” Leia could feel Vader's hot demon eyes burn at her, even under his helmet. “You have sealed your lover's fate. Had you obeyed me to the letter, I would have sent him to the King of Tatoon as he is. But now...”

“No! Stop! Father, please!” Leia tried to cling to his arm, but he pushed her towards two of his men. 

Vader ran his claws down Han's tanned cheek. “Free him, Fett. I have several spells that will deal with this scum.”

“What if he doesn't survive?” the green-clad huntsman asked in his monotone of a voice as he withdrew his knife. “He's worth a lot to me.”

“The Kingdom of the Empire will compensate you.” Vader hissed when Han turned his head to smile at Leia, trying to reassure her. “You, lawless one, are not worthy to look upon my daughter.”

Han's sneer was equally passionate. “Lookin' at a pretty girl ain't been outlawed yet, Ugly.”

“Perhaps not by law. But you, gypsy, will never be able to gaze upon such a figure of beauty again.” Vader drew his claws across Han's face. A black light swirled around Han's head, turning his gold-flecked hazel eyes cloudy and unfocused. 

He blinked his eyes as the sudden darkness enveloped him, fear quickly replacing the defiance. “I can't...I can't see. Everything is a blur. Leia, I can't see!”

Leia kicked and hit at the men who held her. “Father, restore his sight this instant! Han never touched you. It's Luke and me you want!”

Vader ignored his daughter. “It was you, wasn't it, Solowolf? Three years ago, at the Battle of Yavin Woods. You shot down my men and damaged my right wing. It was you who gave Skywalker enough time to heal his dragon.” 

Han tried to turn his head to glare at Vader...but ended up giving a nasty look to a couple of stones to his right. “What if I did, Ugly?”

“I will make sure you're no longer able to meddle in affairs that don't concern you!” Vader dug his claws into Han's bare shoulder. Leia's screams nearly matched her sweetheart's. “I place this curse upon you, Solowolf. You will fall in to a deep sleep for all eternity!”

No sooner were the words spoken than a violent black light flew from Vader's fingers. It wrapped itself around Han's head, pulling down his eyes, caressing his temples. Leia watched in horror as her lover collapsed, unconscious, to the stone floor. 

She was surprised when an equally vehement “NO!” from the window joined her anguished one. Luke rushed towards Han the moment he fell. “I won't let that happen!”

“Luke!” Leia groaned. “What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!”

The small, golden-haired youth looked up her her, his blue eyes shining. “I had to come. I couldn't leave my friends.” 

Vader had an inkling of what Skywalker was planning. “Get away from him, boy!”

Luke gently knelt beside his friend and wrapped him in his arms. “Han, I don't think I can lift this curse on my own. My powers aren't that strong.” He saw the bitter disappointment register on Leia's face out of the corner of his eye. “But I should be able to soften it a little.”

He concentrated as hard as he could. The blue light that surrounded Han's body was mild and almost soothing. “Han Solowolf, your friends won't let you sleep forever. You're too important to us. You'll awaken when you receive a kiss from your true love.” Luke knew he'd done the right thing when Leia nearly sagged with relief.

Vader waved to two of his men, who dragged Luke away. “I'll deal with you momentarily, Skywalker.” He made a black crystal appear in his hand in a dark light. “That was very foolish, boy. I'll have to make it so no one can touch your precious friend now.” The contempt dripped off his throaty voice as he drew the crystal along the length of Han's body. The harsh dark light expanded and intensified, until it engulfed the man on the floor. When it subsided, Han lay in a coffin made of transparent Khyber crystal, inlaid with rich gold and lined with velvet. “There's your prize, Fett.”

“How kind of you,” Fett said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You gift-wrapped him for me.” 

Four strong men lifted Han's coffin on their shoulders and carried it down the staircase. Vader only had eyes for Luke. “Leave us. Calarissian, take the Princess and the Wookie Stallion to my battle carriage. If you find the runaway servant, bring him as well.”

Now Lando was the one looking angry. “You swore they'd be left here!”

“I am altering the deal.” Vader shook his finger at the Baron. “Pray I don't alter it any further.” 

“This deal is getting worse all the time,” Lando grumbled as he took Leia's arm. She was too busy gazing at the coffin vanishing down the staircase with sad brown eyes to fight him. 

Luke faced Vader as the last soldier left, pulling out his sword. “The Force is with you, young Skywalker,” the Black Knight hissed. He slowly pulled out his own red and black crystal blade. “You are not a Force Knight yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that Barons can repent, servants can be heroes, and even Force Knight apprentices sometimes need saving.

Leia couldn't remember walking down the stairs. She supposed she did. She didn't remember being marched across the courtyard, or to the main gate. None of the stories in her fairy tale books ever ended like this. The lovers weren't supposed to be separated. The prince was supposed to be kissed, not carried off by the evil sorcerer. She almost hoped Luke would stab Vader in where his heart wasn't. It was a terrible thing to wish upon one's father, but after what happened in the tower, she no longer considered him to be any relation of hers. 

She hadn't even noticed the other men surrounding them, or taking the weapons of the Imperial guards. She didn't really pay attention to much of anything until a bow and a quiver of arrows were thrust into her arms...and she saw the determined look on Baron Calarissian's face. “Can you handle these?” He asked quickly.

She blinked. “Wha...what?” She hadn't even realized that the men in the blue and gold Cloud Village uniforms had bound the Imperial guards with strong rope. “What do you think you're doing?”

“We're getting out of here.” Lando slung his own bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder. He turned to the tall man with the hearing aids. “Laurence, tell the City Council to begin evacuating Cloud Village, before more Imperial troops arrive.” 

The former Baron had just started towards the gate when a small but sturdy fist swung out of nowhere. It hit him directly in the eye, knocking him backwards several feet into a pile of barrels. “I've been wanting to do that ever since the ball.” Leia held her bow and arrow on his chest. “Do you think that after what you did to Han that I'll trust you?”

“Your Highness, I'm sorry, but I had no choice.” Lando nodded towards the back of the prison complex. “I'm the only one who knows where Fett went with Han.”

Leia lowered the bow, still wary. “What?” 

Two of Lando's men helped him to his feet. “He's at the East Stables. He should be loading Han on his carriage now.”

As Lando rubbed his bruised eye, a familiar carriage, now emblazoned with brighter red, yellow, and white paint and a repaired side door, came careening across the courtyard, knocking guards and Imperial troops helter-skelter. Chewbacca and Tauntaun flew across the cobblestones, their brown and yellow-gray manes snapping in the wind. Cecil and Arthur were perched on the driver's seat, Cecil clutching the reins for dear life. 

Cecil's already large brown-gold eyes were even bigger than usual. “Whoa! Whoa, I say! Chewbacca, Tauntaun, please stop! My stomach can't handle going this fast!” He shook the reins as hard as he could, but the carriage kept rolling. Arthur finally snatched the reins and pulled them up, almost over his head. The butler groaned, rubbing his rear. “This is most undignified!”

“I thought you were very dashing, Cecil,” Leia said with a grin. “You came to our rescue at the last moment, like a real hero.” She patted Arthur's shoulder. “So did you.”

“Why, thank you, Your Highness.” He gave her a shy grin. “It's so rare that a servant gets to be a hero.” Arthur's fingers twisted so quickly, they were practically a blur. “Yes, Arthur, I was coming to that. Arthur and Tauntaun were waiting for Sir Luke to descend the tower. I encountered them on my way to the stables. Arthur tricked the guards into running into each other, while I found Chewbacca and got him and Tauntaun to the Falcon. He hitched them to the carriage, and we rode out to search for the Princess.” Arthur's fingers flew with relief. “And I agree. I'm so glad we found you! Now we can all escape together.”

Lando started to stroke Chewie's nose...but the horse tried to bite him instead. “Yow! What was that for, you old glue factory reject? I'm sorry I'm not Han, but we're going to get him in a minute! I swear!” 

Leia was already climbing into the driver's seat. “I'm tempted to bite you myself.” She yanked Lando next to her as the two servants scrambled into the back. “But that won't help anyone find Luke and Han.”

“Luke?” Lando was already loading his bow. “The blond kid who took down Vader's spell? What did he do to get on His Lordship's bad side?”

Leia flicked the reins, sending Chewie trotting across the courtyard. “He liberated his dragons.”

“He stole the dragons from Lord Vader?” Lando grinned. “I heard about that. I'm impressed. I don't know many people who can steal a pack of dragons from under the nose of a demon.”

Leia flicked the reins harder. “He didn't steal them. Most of them went with him willingly. He healed the head dragon's wing.”

“So he is the new Force Knight.” Lando let off two arrows at Imperials who were trying to impede their progress. “I thought that was just a myth.”

Leia ducked another arrow. “So did I, until Luke started learning from one.” As they sped down the cobblestones, another, larger carriage painted in dull shades of brick red and olive green passed them. The crystal coffin containing Han was securely nestled between crates in the back. “No! We have to catch them!” She flicked the reins as hard as she could. “Chewie, go as fast as you can! As fast as the wind!”

The two carriages raced across the cobblestone courtyard, the horses' metal shoes clattering on the hard surface. No matter how fast they were, Chewbacca and Tauntaun just couldn't catch up with the green and red carriage and the two red stallions pulling it. They got over the main gate, just as it was clanged shut. 

Lando grabbed the reins and turned them around. “There's nothing we can do here, Leia. We can't get past that main gate now. I'm sorry.”

Leia bit her lip...then her eyes went blank for a minute. She heard a familiar voice in her head... 

_He was clutching a flagpole on the security tower for dear life. His blue sword fell to the ground, clanging on the flagstones. His blue eyes were haunted, fearful, lost._

Hear me...Leia...

She whipped her head at Lando. “We have to go back. I know where Luke is.”

The man next to her just barely ducked an arrow as she turned the carriage around. “What about those troops?”

Leia flicked the reins harder. “It won't take long.”

As the Falcon raced towards the tower, Leia could clearly see two figures on the roof of the tower silhouetted against the waning moon. Swords clanged. Crystals flashed blue and red, sending sparks into the last of the inky night. The smaller figure was finally knocked back. The red and black sword flashed. She heard a scream; something soared in a sharp arc, only to fall to the mountainside the tower overlooked. The smaller one finally stepped into the moonlight as the darker one threw off his armor. 

Leia gasped. Lando threw a hand over his mouth. Few people had seen Vader without his full armor in the years since he'd become the Black Knight. Muscles rippled under sharp spikes that lined his arms and back. The skin was black glimmering scales, making him resemble the dragons Luke had freed at Yavin Woods. Sharp claws and a heavy jaw filled with needle-like teeth roared into the moon, seemingly drawing its energy as the red and black glow intensified. The claws curled into a fist, beckoning to Luke. Leia thought she heard Luke yell something like “NEVER!” The claws beckoned again before the younger knight finally stepped off the edge of the roof. 

Leia flicked the reins harder as Luke just managed to catch the flagpole she'd seen in her mind earlier. “Lando, get on top of the Falcon.” She leaned in the driver's end window. “Cecil, hand me a couple of blankets.”

Cecil hurriedly tossed two gray wool blankets into her arms. She handed them to Lando, and he shimmied onto the roof, just as Luke's grip gave way. 

The moment Lando caught Luke, Leia turned the carriage back towards the gate. Leia heard something swishing behind them. It was too early for birds...

“Vader!” Lando scrambled back onto the driver's seat. “Vader's coming this way.” He gave her a sheepish grin. “I'm sorry, but I kind of put a hole in the roof climbing up there. I managed to hand your friend off to the servants through it.” Lando's grin evaporated as they galloped past surprised Imperial carriages. “He's not in good shape. He looks like someone took a meat cleaver to his head, among other things. Not to mention, he was scared to death and shivering like a leaf.”

“Given he just went up against a demon, I'm not surprised.” Leia slowed the horses as the carriage reached the gate. “How are we going to get out of here? I don't think I have enough power to lift all five of us, the two horses, and the Falcon on my own. Luke's in no condition to be doing anything.”

That was when Arthur hopped out of the carriage. “Arthur, what are you doing?” Cecil called. “We've already done our heroics for the night!” The little blacksmith held one of the tools from his belt. He unscrewed the bolts that held each of the doors together. 

Leia looked over her shoulder. “Arthur, hurry! Vader's getting closer!”

The last door fell off it's hinge just as Vader swooped down, his claws and sword aiming for the Falcon's back end. Leia got the horses moving again before Vader could take a swipe at them. Cecil reached out and yanked Arthur into the back of the dilapidated vehicle as it went flying out the gate and into the main village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally elude the clutches of Lord Vader...for now. After they stop to rest, Luke and Leia learn something very interesting about their relationships with each other, and everyone goes off in separate directions as the second half of our story comes to an end.

The Falcon had just galloped onto the path down the Bespin Mountains when a red light sizzled out of nowhere, creating an enormous hole in the road before them. Leia just managed to get the cart around it in time, almost overturning them in the process. 

“Princess, please!” Cecil popped his head out to glare at her. “May I remind you that we have an invalid in here? Maneuvers like that aren't good for his constitution.” 

Lando screeched as they narrowly missed another blast. Leia felt an arrow whiz over her cropped dark hair. “Great. First Vader's on our tail, now two of his battle carriages.” 

Leia flicked the reins harder. “We're just going to have to out-run them. As for Father, aim for his wings. They're his most vulnerable spot.”

“Father?” Lando shook his head as he loaded his bow. “How are you related to that thing in the air?”

“Believe me, it's not something I ever wanted.” Leia looked down the steep incline. “There's only one way we're going to out-maneuver them. Lando, did your men finish fixing the Falcon?”

He nodded as he shot off two arrows in quick succession. “So they told me.”

“Good.” Leia turned towards the edge of the mountain. “Get down and hold on. This is going to get a little rough.” She poked her head inside. “You too, Cecil and Arthur. Hold on and make sure Luke is secure. We're going down the mountain.”

“What? But...” Lando managed to grab the sides as Leia sharply turned Chewbacca and Tauntaun towards the edge of the cliff. They raced down the mountainside, trying to avoid the branches and large stones in their path. The Falcon bounced perilously. At least one of the Imperial battle carriages overturned as soon as it hit the mountain. The other lasted long enough to fire three arrows into the side of the Falcon before running off a cliff and into a gorge.

Lando's dark skin had a distinct ashen cast to it. “This was brilliant. They're off our tail.” He was clutching the sides of the seat so hard, his knuckles were pale. “Don't ever do this again.”

For her part, Leia's heart was pounding like an Imperial war chant. “Not unless we have to get down the sides of a mountain fast.” Another blast of light hit the mountain, sending a spray of rocks. “We still need to lose Father.” Leia looked down the side, trying to ignore the steady stream of debris threatening to overturn them. “I know how.”

The Falcon finally bumped and bounced into the gorge, staying in the long early morning shadows. Leia followed the twists and turns of the river until she made it back onto what looked like a farmer's road. They were flanked by the mountains on one side and vast fields of sun-colored grains on the other. 

Lando looked over his shoulder and into the sky. “Looks like we gave Vader the slip. He's gone.”

Leia sighed. “Probably went to get more help from the locals. I know Father. He won't give up until he has what he wants.”

The sun was just starting its ascent when she finally stopped the carriage by a fork in the road, decorated by many arrows pointing towards the Seven Kingdoms. One branched southwards, towards Tatoon, Jakku, and other hot, dry lands. The other went north, towards Hoth, the Dagobah Swamps, the Enchanted Woods, and the Empire. 

Leia's traveling companion turned to her as she parked the Falcon next to the sign. “Leia, I know you probably won't forgive me for all this. I wouldn't blame you. I'm going to have a hard time forgiving myself. I really do want to make it up to you and your friend somehow.” 

“You want to help us?” Leia jumped off the cart. “Find Han. That'll do more for me and Luke than you could ever imagine.”

Lando nodded. “I can't go back to Cloud Village now. My name is probably on every wanted poster in town.” He gave her a familiar lazy grin. “I was getting sort of bored with that job anyway. It's time to move on.”

Leia's heart ached at that lopsided smile. It reminded her so much of Han's. She was already missing him, more than she could have ever imagined. She quickly wiped a tear away as she went around to the back of the cart to check on Luke.

“Leia?” Luke was sitting up on Han's bunk when she went in, propped up on every pillow in the cart. “Are you all right? Where's Han? I didn't see where they took him.” 

Leia joined Cecil and Arthur in the bunk next to him. “We don't know. The huntsman Vader sold him to got away before we could stop him.” She winced at the shape he was in. There were deep cuts on his face and rapidly-darkening bruises on his arms and legs under the remains of his tattered gray shirt and leggings. 

She had gone to get a rag to wipe his cuts when she saw his hand...or what had been his hand. There was nothing but a stump at the wrist where his right hand should have been. She couldn't help her gasp. “Oh...oh Luke...did Vader...”

Cecil nodded, his eyes filled with tears. Arthur blew his nose loudly on an old rag. “We saw it too, Your Highness. Poor Sir Luke is in great pain. We tried to make him as comfortable as we could, even with all the rattling and bouncing about.”

“V...Vader did this,” Luke whimpered. “He cut off my hand. He was so angry when I wouldn't become a Dark Magic apprentice...he cut my hand to keep me from fighting.” Luke closed his eyes, his face haunted and defeated. “I lost my sword again! If Ben were alive, he'd kill me.”

“We'll find you another one.” Leia tore strips of red silk from the skirt of her gown to wrap around the bloody stump. “Right now, what's important is you're here with us.” 

That was when Luke's blue eyes roamed upwards...and saw Leia's head. His one hand reached for her shorn brown locks. “Vader did this, didn't he? Cut your hair, just like he did my hand.”

Leia only nodded as she pulled one of the fabric roses from the gown and used the petals to wipe the blood from Luke's wounds. “Didn't want me to heal Han.” She couldn't stand the sad, broken expression on his boyish face, so she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I'm not worried. It'll grow again. It's not like losing a hand.”

“But you lost your powers.” Tears threatened to spill over the blue eyes. “And it's all my fault. If I hadn't decided to come back...”

“Vader would have done this anyway.” Arthur handed Leia a rag, which she used to wipe the tears from his haunted eyes. “Don't blame yourself. Father had this all planned. If anyone is to blame, it's him and his damn obsession with power.”

Luke leaned back in the small flurry of pillows behind him...but then Leia saw his eyes cloud over. Cecil and Arthur exchanged worried looks. A black light appeared in Luke's eyes. “Father?” He murmured. “Please...I can't go with you...”

Luke, intoned the deep, honey-thick voice, son, come with me. Train as a Dark Magic Magician. Your place is at my side. Together, we will rule the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms. A family together.

No! Leia snatched Luke's one good hand and concentrated as hard as she could. Soft blue lights surrounded both of them. I won't let you take him, Father. You've caused enough harm! You took Han from me, but I won't let you take him, too! And that was when what Luke had said registered in her mind. Leave my brother alone!

I will find both of you. Vader's voice somehow reverberated in the small cart. There is no escape. It is your destiny.

It's nothing of the kind. Leia poured all her energy into her magic. The blue light pushed through the black, finally pushing it away all together. 

Luke's eyes blinked open. “Leia? Vader...” His wide eyes turned to her. “You know. He told me at the tower, when we were fighting...he said I was his son.” 

Leia nodded slowly. “I think I do. But we need proof.” She stood, wiping her hand on a rag. “We can't stay here.” She turned to Cecil and Arthur. “Get me those old sheets in the trunk. We'll make a sling for Luke's hand until we can get him to a doctor.”

“I know where we can go.” Luke nodded at one of the arrow signs. “The Dagobah Swamps. Master Yoda is very powerful. He might be able to heal my hand, and I know he could tell us if Vader's telling the truth. After my hand is healed, we'll go look for Han.”

“I don't think we have a choice.” Leia sighed. “No one will look for us there.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “And I want you to know, whether or not Vader is telling the truth, I already think of you as my brother.”

Luke gave her one of his lovely, sunny smiles. “Thanks...sister.”

The sun was at its height, shining down on the two groups as they prepared for their departure. Lando was packing Chewbacca's saddlebags. “I don't mind leaving you two the Falcon. Really. You're going to need the medical supplies, and Luke isn't up to riding. I'm pretty good at looking out for myself. Besides, Chewie knows me.” He grinned down at the sturdy brown horse. “Right, old boy?” Chewie glared at him with a loud, annoyed whinny. He hadn't quite forgiven him for his part in Han's betrayal yet.

“All right, Lando,” Luke said with one of his sunny smiles. He was in the Falcon's driver seat. Luke wore one of Han's shirts and jackets, both of which were at least two sizes too big. The long sleeve nearly covered the sling that held his damaged arm. Leia had removed the voluminous petticoats and flowers from the red dress, making it look more like the ordinary day outfits worn by peasant women in many parts of the Alliance. “We'll meet you in the Kingdom of Tatoon as soon as we're finished in Dagobah.” 

Lando gently kissed Leia's hand. “Leia, we will find Han and the huntsman, and we'll bring him home. I promise.” 

Leia smiled at him. “Thank you, Lando. You too, Chewie.” She scratched Chewie between the ears, eliciting a satisfied whinny from the Wookie Stallion. “You be careful.”

“We will.” He turned Chewbacca around to head to their left, down the path to the dry desert kingdoms of Tatoon and Jakku. Leia climbed in the driver's seat, then turned Tautaun to their right, towards the Enchanted Woods and the Dagobah Swamps. 

Luke waved his one good hand to Lando. “May the Force be with you.”

Cecil and Arthur waved from one of the cart's windows. “Force speed, Baron Calarissian!” Arthur's fingers flew. “Arthur also wishes you a safe journey.”

Lando waved back at them. “You too, kids.” 

Leia rubbed her head as they clip-clopped down the road. “I don't like this. Maybe we should find another way to the Swamps. The Woods...something doesn't feel right. It's like they're dark somehow”

Her newly-discovered brother frowned. “I don't like it either, but it would take too long to get around them.” He took her hand and aimed his sunny smile at her. “Whatever it is, we'll face it together.”

She gave him a smaller smile back. “Right...brother.”

Luke swore he saw a long black form with wide, bat-like wings hovering in the shadows near the forest on the border of the road. When he turned to inspect it further, all he saw was a trail of black and red shimmering light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, I thought it would work better if Leia and Luke found out that they're siblings now, rather than in the next story. Yoda will confirm it, but I have enough planned for the next story without that, too. Look for "A Star Wars Fairy Tale: Return of the Jedi" towards the end of this month or the beginning of next month!


End file.
